Talk of Angels
by AJ Martinez
Summary: By request, and older story of mine where Haruka and Mamoru are trapped in a time warp and begin to develop a bond that troubles the both of them.


Name: Talk of Angels By: AJ Martinez Rated: TV PG14; D E-mail: Created: Thursday, May 18, 2000 3:43:49 PM  
  
NEW INTRO:  
  
I wrote this fic almost 3 years ago, so it is not my best by far, and despite its lucridity at certain points and somewhat soap-operaish theme, it still holds a special place in my heart as a fic that marked a turning point in my life as a writer.  
Thanks to P.J. Cox for reminding me of this fic.  
  
ORIGINAL INTRO:  
  
From the far corners of Michigan, comes...another weird fic by Sailor Star/LadieAJ! ...And the crowd goes wild! Okay--so maybe they're going wild because I had the nerve to return...too bad.  
By the way, there are two characters in this fic with weird names (I made them up). Their names are pronounced as following:  
Diablere: DEE-ah-bleer-ay Leladonn: LAY-lah-donn Disclaimer: Sailor Moon ain't mine. Why? 'Cause I'm poor and lazy. On with the story!  
  
I'll be your candle on the water,  
My love for you will always burn.  
I know you're lost and drifting,  
But the clouds are lifting;  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.  
-Pete's Dragon, 1977-  
  
If you wanna kiss the sky Better learn how to kneel."  
-U2-  
  
Haruka beeped the horn rudely. She was in a bad mood this morning, mainly because she had forgotten to set her alarm clock last night, so now she was late for school.  
Haruka tapped her fingers irritably as she waited for Michiru to come to the car; the two of them didn't live together, mostly because they didn't want any rumors to be started about them, what with their famous lives.  
Every morning Haruka would pick Michiru up for school, and then drive her home afterward. Never had Michiru ever been late.  
"What's keeping her?" Haruka asked aloud, speaking to no one in particular.  
After another minute Haruka beeped to horn again.  
When Michiru did not appear, Haruka got fed up and drove off to school.  
  
"Hi Haruka," Michiru said cheerfully. She was walking down the hallway toward Haruka, books in arm, and aqua hair tied into pigtails. She looked cute, Haruka had to admit, but not cute enough to make up for the stunt that she had pulled that morning.  
"Michiru...!" Haruka cried, narrowing her eyes angrily. "Where were you?" the blonde shoved the rest of her books into her locker with a violence that she usually reserved for yomas.  
"You were late," Michiru looked uncomfortable.  
"...And I panicked, so when Seiya came along offering me a ride, I accepted." She finished timidly, not meeting Haruka's ocean-colored gaze.  
Haruka could practically feel the steam rising from her ears. She turned her back on Michiru, closed her eyes and counted to ten. Then she turned back around to face Michiru, and smiled sweetly.  
"At least you made it to school." Haruka said;  
and, without waiting for an answer, walked off to her second class; she had missed her first one completely.  
  
Haruka was sitting on a bench in the park; thinking over what she should do to Seiya. She stirred her coffee and took a sip, despite its fiery temperature.  
"Haruka!" Michiru came running up to her out of nowhere. "I'm so sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honest." Her eyes were imploring, and she did seem genuinely sorry.  
"Oh, it's not your fault..." Haruka sighed. She scooted over so that Michiru could sit down, too. "...It's Seiya's." she finished. "That bastard should have known to leave you alone." her words trailed off into a territorial growl.  
Michiru sighed. "Haruka, he didn't mean any harm."  
Haruka was about to answer with the definition of 'lesbian', when Usagi came running up to them; they could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong.  
"Haruka! Michiru! We need you guys right now,"  
the blonde panted, "A horrible new enemy is trying to send the entire world into a time warp--that means that there will be no reality, and no time.!" Usagi was out of breath.  
"We're there. Uranus Planetary Power...MAKE-UP!"  
"Neptune Planetary Power...MAKE-UP!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power...MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" a tall man cackled. He brushed dark-blue hair out of his eyes, which were an eerie electric pink. "So you are the famous 'Senshi,'" his brows rose. "Talk of angels." he laughed again, and his eyes flashed. "But enough of this chatter...I, Diablere,  
command Time herself. I shall triumph over all!"  
"We'll see about that," Sailor Uranus yelled.  
"World..." reaching her gloved hand into the air, the tempest Senshi gathered a fistful of glowing golden energy. "...Shaking!" she shouted hurling the energy to Earth. The ground began to ripple and shake. A huge,  
golden globe of energy in the shape of the planet Uranus flew toward Diablere at a blinding speed.  
"Haha!" Diablere laughed, in spite of his impending doom. "Not good enough." That said, he made a gesture with his hand, and Sailor Uranus' attack slowed down.  
He made a grandiose show of stepping aside, while the Senshi gasped in shock.  
"Now, it's my turn." An insane smile. "Hmmmm.  
Which one of you has the most to lose?" his eyes traveled to Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune, reading them like a book. "I chose...you two." he gathered a large amount of blindingly white energy in his hand, then threw it at the two of them.  
"No!" Sailor Uranus yelled, and ran in front of Sailor Neptune, blocking her. Tuxedo Mask in front of Sailor Moon from his perch in a tree. There was a flash of light, then both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Uranus disappeared.  
"Noooooooo! Haruka!" Sailor Neptune screamed.  
She fell to her knees, and Sailor Pluto ran over to comfort her.  
"Mamoooruuuu!" Sailor Moon cried, collapsing in a fit of sobs.  
"Oh God!" Sailor Mercury cried. "He has warped Time. By taking one step in any given direction, we could step into different realities; and the time warp shifts constantly. It never stays the same."  
"HA...right as usual, Mercury." Their enemy laughed wickedly. "You always were a nerd--but now is not the time for us to chat, now is the time for action. Say good-bye!" he laughed, and gathered somemore energy in his hand, which he promptly threw at Sailor Venus and Jupiter.  
"Venus!" Artemis yelled as the two Sailors disappeared.  
He laid his ears back and hissed. "Where did you send her?"  
Ignoring the perturbed cat, Diablere continued.  
"Hmmm...who's next? Enie, meanie, minie, MOON!" he finally shrieked, sounding not only feminine but also insane.  
"That," Sailor Moon sniffed, "Doesn't rhyme." she wiped her nose on the back of her arm; glaring up at the evildoer through teary eyes.  
The man made a gesture with his hand, gathering energy, and then threw it at Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune.  
The two of them disappeared with a shout. "Now...I choose,"  
he paused for drama, "Mars, and that cat!" the sent energy flying at Mars and Artemis.  
"Artemis!" Luna cried out.  
"Hahahaha!" Diablere screeched. He then gathered an enormous amount of energy in his hand, and let it loose over the entire city. "Now Tokyo is in my control! Mwah ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mamoru and Haruka screamed.  
There was an earsplitting sound; like metal against metal,  
then all was quiet. They were sitting on the ground.  
"Where are we?" Haruka asked, getting up and rubbing her shoulder; which had broken her fall. "And why am I not Sailor Uranus? I didn't de-transform!" she yelled in anger, looking around.  
They were in an open field, next to a dirt road.  
The wind was blowing, giving the air a bite to it; but other than that, it was impossible to determine the season.  
Her survey finished, Haruka reached into her jacket to pull out her transformation pen. It was not there.  
"My rose!" Mamoru was yelling in frustration.  
"Where is it?" he started going through his infamous green jacket in a state of panic.  
"I guess that he put us back in time." Haruka mused, cupping her chin in her hand, and looking for the entire world like Ami.  
"What makes you think that?" Mamoru asked, turning to face her.  
"Our transformation devices. They've not here because we're in the past." Haruka explained, and Mamoru gave her a black look. Sighing, she embellished, "Obviously this time was before I got my pen or you got your rose,  
so they aren't here..."  
"Hey!" Came a voice, interrupting the Senshi.  
Freezing, they turned around, only to see a little girl standing on the road, staring at them. "Why are you dressed so funny?" she asked, walking closer to them, a bucket in her hand.  
"Would you please tell us what year it is?" Mamoru asked her kindly, ignoring her question. He figured that if he was going to be stuck back in time--with Haruka the Strange--he might as well know what year he was in.  
"Oh course, kind sirs." A grin. "'Tis seventeen seventy four. You are in Williamsburg--"  
"Seventeen Seventy four!" Haruka gasped.  
"Williamsburg?" Mamoru moaned.  
"Yes. Does that bother you?" she grinned even wider at the notion, her green eyes flashing.  
"N...no." Haruka stuttered, in a state of shock.  
Needing something to say, Haruka turned her gaze back to the girl, and asked, "What's your name?"  
"Clara. Clara Manderly." Clara smiled pleasantly.  
"My name is Ch--" Mamoru had to stop himself from saying his last name first, as was custom in Japan.  
"Mamoru Chiba," he continued, "And this is Haruka Tenou."  
Mamoru gestured towards Haruka as he said her name.  
Clara giggled. "Those are funny names."  
Haruka smiled indulgently, never having thought of her name as anything else but a title, and a way of getting her attention. Figuring that she might as well get something out of this child, she asked, "Do you know where we could stay for a little while?"  
"Hmmm. No, I don't think that I do." Clara answered, "But maybe-just maybe..." Clara got a sneaky glint in her eye. "...Father might let you two stay with us for a while." she smiled sweetly. "But right now I have to be getting back home. I just passed by here on my way back to the house with this here bucket of milk.  
"You see, our cow--Ms. Milly--took sick and died,  
and since she was the only cow that we owned, we were in trouble," she started walking, the Senshi and prince following. "...But since our good neighbors, the Nemms,  
have two cows, they said that we could get milk off of Anna, their cow. So I was on my way back to the house,  
with the milk, when I noticed you two."  
Mamoru smiled. Clara was an adorable, outgoing girl, and with her bouncy chestnut brown hair and sparkling green eyes, she reminded him of the Senshi of Jupiter,  
Makoto Kino.  
As they walked--and Clara talked--Haruka remained immersed in her own thoughts. Well, she sighed, and Mamoru glanced at her questioningly. Here starts a new chapter in the Book of Tenou.  
  
Clara's father had allowed Mamoru and Haruka to stay in the hayloft of the barn. The hayloft was large,  
and as long as they promised to be careful, they were permitted to bring up a lantern at night.  
"Well," Haruka broke the silence. "It beats sleeping outside." She observed, as there was a crash,  
and the barn lit up with thunder and lightening. Soon the pitter-patter of rain followed.  
"Yeah...I guess." Mamoru sighed in obvious frustration. "I still can't think of one way for us to get back to present day Tokyo." sitting down on a bail of hay, Mamoru propped his elbows in his knees, holding his head up.  
"So I guess that we're stuck here."  
"I guess so."  
  
"So, have you had any new ideas on getting back to Tokyo?" Haruka asked gamely, raking her fingers through her unruly blonde hair.  
"No." Mamoru replied moodily.  
"Perhaps we should get on a plane and go to Tokyo?"  
Haruka suggested.  
"In case you have forgotten, it's still seventeen seventy four." Mamoru replied nastily. He was in a bad mood because he missed Usagi, and had been hoping for some time alone, when Haruka had broken into his reverie.  
"What's your problem?" Haruka asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "I'm the only one with the ideas so far,  
so why don't you shut up and think?"  
Mamoru scoffed. "Good morning to you too."  
"It was." Haruka retorted curtly. Oh God, of all the people to be stuck with, why him? Why not Michiru or Setsuna? She silently implored.  
"Morning!" Clara cried, running up into the hayloft. "I thought that you two may get bored, so I brought you some of my dolls to play with." she proudly handed them two rag dolls which she had obviously made herself.  
"Oh, thank you. That was very considerate of you."  
Haruka replied politely, taking the two dolls and sitting them upright against a hayloft. She really had no idea as to what she was suppose to do with them.  
"Yes, thanks." Mamoru said distractedly.  
"Something on your mind?" Clara asked, running up and sitting down next to him. She, like Chibi Usa,  
was obviously smarter than other girls her age.  
"No, nothing." Mamoru replied hurriedly.  
"Or do you mean no one?" Clara asked sagely.  
"Seems like she's too smart for that, eh Mamoru?"  
Haruka asked wittily.  
Mamoru sighed. "I just miss Usagi, my girlfriend."  
He confessed.  
"What's a girlfriend?" Clara asked.  
Flushing at the notion of explaining such a thing to any child not his own, scooted away, rolling to his feet. "Oh, never mind. It was nice of you to stop by and lend us your pretty dolls." Mamoru quickly rushed out.  
  
"You know, she only wanted to help. The least you could have done was answer her." Haruka said, coming up from behind Mamoru and sitting down next to him.  
Especially since it left me to answer her hundreds of questions regarding girlfriends and whether or not a girlfriend was anything like her best friend  
"Yeah. I was pretty rude, wasn't I." Mamoru confessed; saying the words as a statement, not a question.  
He already knew the answer.  
"You were." Haruka answered, giving him no ground.  
Growing tired of hovering over her companion, she went to sit down next to Mamoru. They were at the edge to a lake, and the wind was blowing lightly at them.  
After a moment, Haruka became bored. Finished looking at the trees and the wildlife, she looked into the water, and saw fish swimming around. Thinking quickly,  
Haruka decided to catch one to eat later. The Manderlys never mentioned anything about feeding us  
Her decision made, Haruka jumped at the dozens of fish, and they darted away. Mamoru gave her a weird look as she splashed around in the water. Not about to give up, Haruka continued to harass the fish, in the hopes that she might catch one.  
At least this is a legal way to get rid of some tension. She mused, standing still; in wait. A fish swam by, and Haruka pounced at it. And then, of course,  
there's still the issue of that weird guy...Diablere.  
he's still in Tokyo right now, having his way--unless the Senshi took care of him after we were exiled  
Haruka broke off her own thoughts with a surprised scream. Grabbing at her leg, she glanced at Mamoru, only to find him staring at her as if she had lost her mind.  
"Leaches." Haruka clarified.  
Sighing, Mamoru got up to tell her to stop being stupid, but as soon as he did, he disappeared.  
"What the hell?" Haruka asked, forgetting momentarily about the leach attached to her ankle. Frowning, she pulled it off, then went over to where Mamoru had been standing a moment ago. The minute she reached the exact place where he had been, she, too, disappeared.  
  
In a minute they were both sprawled on solid ground, in a forest.  
"Oh, peachy." Haruka muttered. A quick look around told her that Mamoru was sitting on the ground, a few feet away; sulking. "We were better off in the seventeen hundreds," she continued angrily. "Now we have no clue as to where--or when--we are!"  
"Well, lets start walking." Mamoru stood up gingerly. "No good ever came to anyone that just stood around in the forest talking all day." that said, Mamoru started walking in a random direction.  
Haruka sighed and joined in.  
  
"Home sweet home." Haruka joked, as they tried desperately to start a fire. They were camped out in front of a large cave, but neither of them would go inside;  
on account of not knowing what kind of creatures may have already claimed it as their home.  
"Quit complaining." Mamoru said in aggravation.  
He rubbed the two sticks in his hands together with vigor,  
but it was of no avail. "This is bad enough anyway without you making it worse." He continued, not letting up.  
"Well excuse me for trying to make a joke." Haruka replied heatedly. She got up and started to stalk off,  
when Mamoru laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Hunting." Haruka replied, annoyed at having to explain her reasons to him. She shook his hand off of her shoulder--no man had ever touched her before, and she didn't feel like setting a trend.  
"Then I'm going with you." Mamoru got up, brushing leaves off of his pants. As means of explanation, he continued, "Who knows what could be out there."  
Overly chivalrous bastard! "Well," Haruka started,  
scowling. "Thank the Lord that you're coming! We all know I can't take care of myself." She glared at him.  
"I'm no Usagi, Mamoru."  
"No," Mamoru said slowly. "You're not." There was a silence, then Mamoru spoke; his voice now soft and low, but Haruka could sense anger hidden behind his words.  
"Look," Mamoru took a breath, "I'm only going because I want to help hunt, okay? I don't intend to throw myself between you and anything."  
"Fine." Haruka grumbled. "Just don't get in the way."  
Haruka knew that Mamoru probably wouldn't get in the way, but she was in a bad mood now because of his griping, and because she was separated from Michiru,  
three weeks from winter break--the day that they would go to look at houses together. They had both been admiring a pretty beach house, with it's own private beach. Because of a combination of Michiru's love for the ocean, and Haruka's love for Michiru, they were hoping to snag the house, even though they would be sharing it with Setsuna and Hotaru. Thoughts of the life that she had left behind made Haruka bitter.  
The two walked on through the woods until they reached a lake, not too far from their cave. Mamoru mumbled something, and Haruka ignored him. Probably more complaints, she thought to herself. What a whiner  
"Are we gonna try to get some fish?" Mamoru asked.  
He gestured at the water, where there were some fish swimming around. Their movement reminded Haruka of Michiru when she swam, and she had to bite her lower it to keep her eyes from watering over.  
"Haruka...?" Mamoru asked, breaking her trail of thought.  
"Oh, uh, sure." Haruka mumbled.  
Rolling up their pant legs, the two waded into the cool crisp water. After a few minutes Mamoru waded off to gather berries, mumbling about the "stupid fish".;  
Haruka shrugged, and sat down at the edge of the lake,  
pulling her feet up beside her.  
Grabbing a sharp stick, Haruka waited for the fish to swim by. As the water calmed enough for the fish to consider braving it, Haruka became again lost in her thoughts. I wonder how Michiru is? The line of thought soon immersed her, and she almost missed the fishs'  
return. They were large fish, seven and a half inches long, Haruka estimated.  
"Heh heh heh." Haruka cackled, not sounding like herself at all. Quickly, she stabbed the stick down,  
into the biggest fish. For an instant, nothing happened,  
then blood tinted the water, and Haruka lifted up her stick, from which the fish was dangling.  
"Haha!" she cried in triumph. "What luck..."  
Haruka grinned slyly at the bushes, where Mamoru was picking berries. "Mamoru!" She called. Mamoru turned.  
"What?" he called. Haruka held up her trophy.  
"You got a fish?" Mamoru cried in shock, his eyes round like two midnight coins.  
Haruka frowned. "Yes, I did." she answered in an annoyed tone of voice. "What--did you think that I couldn't? Is that it?" she held her fish back from him,  
considering eating it by herself.  
"No!" Mamoru cried out, rushing up to her, "I wasn't thinking at all."  
You can say that again, Haruka sighed, and smiled at her unvoiced thought. "Fine," she replied. "I'll share it with you." Haruka got up. "Now let's get back to our cave." Our cave?  
  
The days passed quickly, and they both learned to fish. Haruka liked fishing better, while Mamoru preferred gathering berries. He didn't like to 'hunt'  
very much.  
"You know," Mamoru said one day, while they were eating a dinner which consisted of berries and fish; the usual.  
"Yep, I know." Haruka interrupted, grinning flippantly. This was a side to herself that she didn't get to show as much as she would have liked; mostly because she loved Michiru too much to make the aqua-haired woman her victim.  
Mamoru sighed in annoyance, but continued, "I think that it was good that we didn't get trapped with someone else; it's almost as if we've become friends."  
realizing what he had just admitted, Mamoru hastily added, "...In a sick, twisted way."  
Haruka nodded. "I suppose--but I'd still rather be with Michiru."  
"And I'd rather be with Usagi." Mamoru sighed.  
"Oh well." Haruka shrugged. "Pass the fish."  
  
"Haruka! Haruka!"  
Haruka opened her eyes slowly; she had been sleeping. "What?" Mamoru was leaning over her, all smiles. This better not be one of his tricks  
Mamoru's eyes were bright. "Boars."  
"Huh?"  
"I couldn't sleep, so I got up and started walking--"  
"...In the Forest," Haruka interrupted, "In the middle of the night, without your rose--or me--to protect you."  
Mamoru scowled at the insinuation that he would be helpless without her aid. "Anyway...while I was walking I saw a pack of wild boars. They're in that clearing, about a mile from here." He sat back, smiling as if she should be proud of him.  
"You walked a mile?" Haruka asked angrily, not believing his nerve. "You could have gotten lost! Or worse, you could have gotten killed, therefore leaving me to gather the berries for myself." Haruka's eyes flashed angrily, then she sighed. "Okay, now what's the big deal about boars?"  
"They're food." Mamoru stated promptly.  
"Yeah," Haruka mused, sitting up. "You're right ...but they're also dangerous. Haven't you ever seen Old Yeller?"  
Mamoru nodded. "Good movie."  
"Yeah, it was; but those boars were killers."  
Haruka reminded him. "You saw what they did to Yeller."  
She cringed at the uninvited memory.  
"I remember," Mamoru brushed some stray ebony hair out of his face. "But I also remember that they attacked because their babies were being handled."  
"They had to tag them!" Haruka came to the movie familys' defense.  
Mamoru sighed. "My point is, it's still too early in the year for them to have babies with them. We should be about to catch one."  
"Catch?" Haruka asked incredulously. Just the thought seemed ludicrous beyond consideration. "What about they're tusks? And their hooves? And their teeth?"  
A shrug. "I've got a pocket knife, and I'm sick to death of fish."  
"So what?" Haruka shot back, angered by his outright snubbing of her hard-won meals. "At least I hunt--you pick berries."  
Mamoru snarled at her. "Look, we can hide up high, like in a tree--"  
"...Like in Old--"  
"...And then," Mamoru cut her off, "We can throw something, a rock maybe, and knock one of the boars out.  
We can distract the other boars, and then climb back down from the tree, and get the boar." Mamoru seemed proud of himself.  
"You know what?" Haruka asked, brows raised. "I heard way to many we's in there." Sucking in a breath,  
Haruka crossed her arms.  
"Well, I couldn't do it without you." Mamoru reminded her. "I'd be killed."  
"That's an idea." Haruka muttered.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  
"Good. So we'll start tracking them after breakf--"  
"Again with the we's?" Haruka asked, annoyed.  
"Why can't you just eat the fish and shut your mouth?"  
"Because I don't like fish!" Mamoru shot back,  
knowing as he said the words that they weren't the cleverest retort that he had ever used.  
Haruka sighed. "You're really Hell bent on this,  
aren't you?"  
Mamoru nodded eagerly, knowing that he was wearing her down.  
Another sigh. Then, "Okay. Let's do it."  
  
It was the day after, and Haruka had been sitting up in that tree for two hours, waiting for the boars to come. She and Mamoru had long ago decided that he would be the distraction. While Mamoru hadn't liked the idea as much as Haruka had, he had been given no other choice.  
Mamoru was on top of another tree, further off.  
When the boars came, Haruka was to chuck a stone at one,  
knocking it out. Then Mamoru would distract the other boars somehow, and Haruka would climb down the tree,  
kill the stoned-boar, and then slice it in the stomach,  
so that it wouldn't bloat. She would then climb up in her tree to wait until they were both sure that the other boars were gone. Whoever saw the boars leave would whistle for the other and they would go back to their cave to gut,  
and then eat, the boar.  
Haruka wasn't very comfortable with the plan, and neither was Mamoru...but neither of them liked eating fish anymore, either.  
The drum of hooves and distant squeals broke Haruka from her reverie. As Haruka pulled her foot up-  
it had been dangling carelessly--images of Old Yeller appeared in her mind. She shook it off, not wanting unease to wreck her handiwork.  
By now the pigs had come into plain view, all snub nosed and filthy. They swarmed around the valley and under Haruka's tree, which offered minimal shade.  
There were about twenty of them in all, the Senshi estimated.  
Haruka silently chose her victim: a large boar that didn't seem too old. It was about the size--or larger--of a well proportioned dog, and from its tusks Haruka could tell that she had chosen a male.  
Haruka got a better grip on her stones as the appointed target shuffled underneath the tree. She hoped that he would prove easy to knock out.  
Taking aim, she chucked the stone as hard as she could. It hit the boar squarely in the head, and he slumped over. Not trusting the antics of an animal that had hurt Old Yeller, Haruka threw another stone, which also hit in on the head. A nearby boar saw it's comrade, and trotted over to help.  
Haruka chuckled. "Too late."  
  
Mamoru was in his tree, watching the occurrences.  
It was his turn.  
Sliding down on to a lower branch, he let out a whoop, to get the boars' attention. A few turned to look,  
but none seemed to care.  
"Hey!" Mamoru called, very well aware of just how stupid he sounded. Furrowing is brow, he continued with, over here," now more boars noticed him,  
but none saw him as a threat. He frowned; then something seemed to catch his eye. Under the branch that Haruka was sitting on, there seemed to be a small silver object.  
Mamoru recognized it too late as a magically conjured razor, cutting the branch.  
"Haruka!" Mamoru shouted, his voice bordering on a scream. "Haruka, get off! Get off of the branch!"  
  
"What the Hell?" Haruka asked. "What's he doing?"  
she sighed, watching the scene unfold. Mamoru was screaming at her from his tree, his words jumbled and lost over the wind currents.  
Mamoru jumped off of his tree, and started running toward her.  
"Look how slow!" Haruka crowed, her voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly she was interrupted by the sound of splitting wood. "What the H..." the wood broke beneath her weight, and she plummeted downward, her sentence turning into a yelp.  
Haruka hit the ground roughly. She groaned, and started to get up, when she noticed the boars. They were closing in on her.  
"Nice boar..." Haruka trailed off with a barely suppressed groan that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.  
"Aw, shit."  
The boar grunted in reply and charged her.  
  
"HARUKA!" Mamoru yelled. He gasped as the blonde fell from her perch on the tree, and then was surrounded by the mob of boars. But by now he was only yards away.  
"Haruka, don't worry, I'm coming!"  
  
Pain from her fall surged through Haruka where it had not before, and her mind started to haze, granted only warped images of angered boars and big "yeller" dogs.  
Just then, as a large boar--the leader, her pain -dulled mind assumed--was about to stab her with its tusks,  
she felt a great sweeping sensation. She looked up, and noticed that Mamoru was holding her, and running.  
"M...Mamoru?" the thought of him not only being worried about her, but saving her life, was almost ludicrous enough to make her laugh aloud.  
"Shhhh." He crooned. "Everything will be alright ...just gotta get you back to the cave...you'll be fine..."  
His words came in a jumbled parody to her pain-  
dulled mind, but Haruka smiled. His concern was more touching than his words could have been.  
  
Haruka opened her eyes. With some effort, she swept her gaze about, trying to sort out her surroundings.  
With some surprise, she realized that she was in the cave.  
She had never been in the cave before, and now that she was, Haruka wanted a better look around. But when she tried to move, pain laced through her body. Haruka groaned,  
and after some thought, decided that her injuries--which centered mostly on her spine and collarbone--had come from her fall, not from the boars.  
"You're awake."  
Haruka looked to her side, where she saw Mamoru,  
crouched a foot or two away from her. He was wearing his signature black shirt, and gray slacks. She noticed with a start that his jacket was cushioning her head. Before she could think to thank him, Haruka noticed that his breathing was labored. Her eyes trailed to his left shoulder.  
"You're bleeding!" ignoring the pain shooting through her back and neck, Haruka jumped up and crawled closer to him, all other thought disappearing.  
"I'm fine." Mamoru replied, trying to put up a brave front.  
"How..." Haruka closed her eyes, trying to gather her scattered thoughts and form them into a semi-coherent sentence. "What happened?"  
Mamoru sighed, knowing that the only way to appease her was to answer, and to answer honestly. "When I grabbed you, the boar got me in the shoulder." Noticing Haruka cringe, he added, "I didn't notice that I even had it until I got you back to the cave...I was too worried for you." Then, blushing, he turned away.  
Haruka blinked, strange emotions stirring inside her. Mamoru had managed to outrun the boars, carrying her, and make it back to the cave...and he was still more concerned for her then he was for himself. In the midst of all this feeling, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "See...I knew that you liked me."  
Mamoru turned back to her, surprise and hurt shining in his eyes. "I always liked you." He blinked and looked down.  
Berating herself for insensitivity and a stupid remark, Haruka inched closer to her rescuer. "Let me see." She knew that if nothing was done about his wound,  
infection could set in.  
Mamoru's head snapped up. "But..."  
"No buts, you took care of me, and now it's my turn." Haruka crossed her arms, attempting to look stern.  
Mamoru sighed, and turned partially, giving her a better view of his shoulder.  
"Take your shirt off." Never thought that I'd say that to a man  
Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, but then decided against it. He slipped off his black shirt,  
feeling self-conscious.  
Haruka cringed. It was a jagged puncture, no telling how deep. The blood had dried, but she could tell that it had probably severed muscle. If it didn't get washed soon, infection would set in.  
"C'mon." she got up, even though nausea accompanied her quick movement.  
"Where are we going?" Mamoru asked, reaching for his black shirt.  
"Leave it." Mamoru put his shirt down. "We're going to the lake, to wash out your wound." The lake was a few yards away, making the cave a choice home.  
"But..."  
"I don't want it getting infected." Haruka interrupted. "You're all I have out here." Then, realizing the sentimentality of her words, Haruka turned way, blushing.  
"Okay." Mamoru complied, and the two of them started walking toward the lake.  
  
"Here." Haruka soaked Mamoru's black shirt in water--they had gone back for it--and touched it gently to his shoulder.  
Trembling, Mamoru gasped as the cold water was pressed to his wound. He clenched his jaw tightly, trying not to cry out, although tears stung his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Haruka murmured.  
Surprised by her tenderness, Mamoru turned his head slightly, looking her in the eye from over his shoulder.  
As their gazes met, Haruka's breath caught in her throat;  
his eyes were beautiful.  
Lowering her own eyes self-consciously, Haruka mumbled, "It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"  
"No, it doesn't." Mamoru turned his head back into a forward position. "Not anymore, at least. Thank you."  
Haruka opened her mouth, starting to decline his gratitude, but stopped. "You're welcome."  
  
Haruka was walking around the cave a week or two later in the evening. She turned the bend and saw Mamoru,  
sitting Indian-style; eyes closed, and arms balanced on his knees.  
"Whoa." Haruka raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh too hard. "Do do do do, do do do do." she sang,  
remembering the theme from an old episode of the Outer Limits.  
No response.  
Haruka raised both her brows. "Mamooruuu..."  
she called, her voice becoming sing-song in a way that it never would have with Michiru.  
Nothing.  
Haruka belched loudly.  
"What is your problem?" Mamoru asked, his voice a passive monotone. "I heard you the first two times."  
"What's my problem?" Haruka wheezed, all thought of that night a few weeks ago banished. "Look at you!  
What'er you high on?"  
"I am meditating." Mamoru answered.  
"No," Haruka argued, "You are not abbreviating.  
There's a difference."  
"Would you like to join me?" Mamoru asked, his voice still flat.  
"Sure."  
  
"So, Mamoru, what's your favorite color?" Haruka asked. They had been meditating for twenty minutes, and although she didn't feel like moving, Haruka was definitely getting bored of the whole ordeal.  
No answer.  
"Mine's navy blue." Haruka answered for his future reference. "What about your favorite food?"  
Still no answer.  
"Salads." Haruka informed him. "I love salads.  
Any kind will do...what's your favorite subject?"  
No answer.  
Haruka growled in annoyance, then grinned as an idea came to her. "What's Usagi-san's favorite subject?"  
"Home economics." The reply was instantaneous and Mamoru gave it no more thought than he would breathing.  
Then, more reluctantly, he added, "Mine's physics."  
"Cool." Haruka answered, even though she really didn't think it so. "Mine's Phys. Ed." She grinned.  
"Michiru's is music."  
Mamoru grinned, keeping his eyes closed. "Usagi likes music, too. She hates math and English, though.  
I like all subjects."  
Haruka wrinkled her nose and levered herself down onto her back. "You like all subjects? Creepy." A grin,  
then, "Michiru likes all of her subjects, too. I don't,  
though." She added. "I can't stand Modern Japanese."  
Mamoru smiled, his eyes remaining closed. "My favorite food is chocolate. Usagi likes peanut butter and jelly," now his smile turned to a grin, "Oh, and anything sweet."  
"Michiru likes Mikurage Mushrooms and Sashimi."  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about their girlfriends. Then Mamoru stood up with a swiftness that belied muscles stiff from sitting. "Haruka,"  
he started, his face uncertain. "Let's go back."  
"How?" Haruka asked, then froze. "Do you know how to get back?" she jumped up, hope and excitement written all over her face. "Tell me!"  
Mamoru shook his head, indicating a negative on her last question, even as he answered verbally. "I don't know how to get back...but I still think that we should try. I mean, we've never let these villains get the better of us before, so I don't think that we should start now."  
Haruka nodded slowly. "You're right." Now she raised brows just dark enough to appear to exist. "So.  
what do we do?"  
"Well, I think that we should just start walking."  
Mamoru suggested evenly. "If experience has taught us anything, they'll find us eventually--they always do."  
"Mamoruuu..." Haruka warned, her brows beetling lower still. "Just start walking? How smart is that?  
I mean, we have all we need to survive right here. Who knows what could happen to us if we leave this place?"  
"You're wrong." Mamoru whispered, and lowered his gaze. "We don't have all that we need: my Usako is alone somewhere, and she could be in trouble. I don't have all I need to survive unless she's by my side."  
Haruka swallowed, then grinned. "I agree." She fairly crowed. "Unless I have Michiru by my side, I can't survive."  
Mamoru had to be certain: "We set off?" her asked.  
Haruka nodded. "We set off."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha." Diablere cackled as he watched the two Senshi via a magicked pocket watch. When opened, the small mechanism could be used as a scrying device.  
"Foolish mortals," he continued, "...Oh, we'll find you alright."  
A knock sounded on his door, interrupting a vigil that had started the day that he had attacked Tokyo and scattered the Senshi, interrupted only to have messages delivered or food brought; although he ate very little,  
so great was his excitement at their impending doom.  
"Enter." Diablere commanded.  
A tall, powerfully built man entered the room,  
his blond hair hanging in war braids down to his hips,  
even though they were long out of date. Diablere recognized him at once as Captain Leladonn Meknasson, one of the many leaders/powerful figures that her had pulled from Time.  
"Greetings, Captain," Diablere spoke first, as the Captain's archaic protocol demanded that he must.  
Although unnecessary, he continued, "I trust that you being me good news?"  
The Captain met his electric pink gaze as few did, and ignored the question, jumping instead ahead to his message; as none did. "Sir, the Guardian of Mercury has found means of breaking through your Time wave, and is in the process of breaking her companions out."  
  
Three days had passed since Haruka and Mamoru had picked a random direction to walking in, and still nothing even remotely interesting had happened: they had walked,  
searched for berries, walked, slept, and walked somemore.  
Haruka had succumb to boredom by now, and often wondered if they weren't just going in circles.  
The pair had just stopped for the night, when it started snowing. Soft petals of snow fluttered down from the heavens, but instead of enjoying it as she once would have, the snow only succeeded to raise an ire that Haruka had been battling--for Mamoru's sake--all day.  
"Damn it!" Haruka cried out, her proverbial 'last straw' having finally been drawn. "What else could go wrong?"  
"Don't jinx it." Came Mamoru's sullen reply.  
Already disgruntled, Haruka didn't want their quiet exchange of words to spark into an argument, so she picked up a long stick and set to practicing sword forms. An hour passed, and so caught up in her work was she, that Haruka missed the first three times that Mamoru called her name.  
"HARUKA." Mamoru hissed, letting his voice get louder.  
"What?" Haruka snapped, setting down her makeshift sword.  
"Look."  
Haruka looked. A figure was walking toward them in the snow. Dropping to a crouch, Haruka remained motionless as the being came close enough to make out features.  
A small, round head sat atop a body that remained long and wiry, except at the belly, where it bulged out,  
as if tremendously pregnant. The arms and fingers were very long, and seemed to be a very light gray color.  
Short, black hair, almost no nose, no lips, and huge mahogany eyes completed the picture, and nearly black silks brushed the forest floor while the creature swayed forward.  
"Greetings." Mamoru called, bowing slightly to show respect.  
The figure blinked its bulbous eyes once, and then imitated Mamoru's bow. "Greetings." It mimicked.  
"I am Mamoru Chiba, and this is my friend, Haruka Tenou." Mamoru gestured at Haruka as he said her name,  
and Haruka bowed slightly. The creature, in turn, bowed back to Haruka.  
"Greetings, Mamoru Chiba and friend, Haruka Tenou."  
Haruka narrowed her eyes slightly. Although she was now sure that the creature with which they were speaking with was female, she could not tell if it understood them or simply mimicked.  
"We were wondering," Haruka cut in, wanting to test her theory and find out this creatures was imitating or conversing, "If there is a village nearby where we might buy some necessities?"  
"A village. Yes." She returned.  
"Could you tell us where we might find it?" Mamoru asked; even his immense patience suffering.  
"Come with me." With that said, she turned on her heel, and started walking slowly through the forest.  
Left with no other choice, Haruka and Mamoru followed.  
They walked barely three minutes before they reached a small village. Haruka frowned, and turned to Mamoru,  
"This wasn't here a few minutes ago." She whispered,  
adding as if in an afterthought, "I went this way looking for sticks."  
Mamoru nodded that he had heard her, but waved her quiet.  
Their guide turned around. "This is our village."  
She stated the obvious.  
Haruka glanced about. There were women everywhere,  
most resembling the one that had lead them here. Every single one had a protruding belly, as if pregnant. There were no men that she could see, and no children. The houses were made up of what looked like fabric stretched out over huge sticks--like tepees--but they looked somewhat sturdy.  
"Thank you, Lady." Mamoru bowed again. "Now,  
could you please point us in the direction of a store?"  
Bowing, the woman's brow knitted, "Store?"  
"Yes," Haruka jumped in before it could mimic again. "A building or marketplace where we might purchase necessities such as food and clothing."  
"We make our own clothing." The woman answered,  
ignoring their request. "Would you like to see?"  
"Thank you, but no." Haruka barely suppressed a sigh. "We need to be on our way. We just need to purchase some food, and maybe a map."  
"We have no marketplace." The woman replied briskly. "And no maps. We rarely leave the village."  
Haruka and Mamoru both sighed.  
"But," she continued, as if not noticing the lapse,  
"You are both welcome to stay with us as long as you would like. We have plenty of room."  
"We--" Haruka glanced at Mamoru. "May we have a moment to ourselves? To discuss your generous offer."  
At the woman's nod, Haruka and Mamoru walked politely out of earshot. "Well?" Haruka asked.  
Mamoru sighed. "I don't know."  
"Neither do I," Haruka ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, how weird is this place? No men, no children, no stores or any kind.how do they survive?  
They don't exactly look like the hunting type."  
"You're right about that." Mamoru laughed, but it was strained. "But do you think that they could harm us, even if they had it in mind?"  
Haruka shook her head. "Too thin; plus they're pregnant--I think that we'd be safe with them, even if they did decide to harm us."  
"You're right," Mamoru granted slowly, "But what of the men? They couldn't have gotten themselves pregnant.  
Suppose the men are hiding in those weird huts?"  
Haruka shrugged. "If the men are built anything like the women, then we've got nothing to worry about.  
If not..."  
The two stood in silence, contemplating. Finally,  
Mamoru sighed. "Let's just do it. I mean, what are the chances that something could go wrong?"  
Haruka nodded. "You're right. This may be our last chance at a warm bed and a home cooked meal."  
That decided, the two walked back to their guide,  
who had been waiting patiently. "Will you be staying?"  
she asked.  
Haruka frowned slightly. The woman had seemed so final when she said 'staying.  
"Yes," Mamoru answered, not suffering any of his companion's paranoia. "But only for a day or so. We must be on our way as quickly as possible."  
"Come, then." The woman started down the hill into the village.  
As they neared, the other women advanced, making comments in whispers to each other, and smiling continuously.  
Their guide led them to one of the huts, and showed them inside.  
There were no chairs, tables, or shelves. There were also no blankets, no food, and no other rooms, or,  
for that matter, a floor. It was just a tent over the ground, and not a very large one, at that. The room itself was probably ten feet by twelve.  
Haruka frowned. "This is where you guys live?"  
she asked dubiously.  
Mamoru shot her a Look. "Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed.  
Imitating his bow, the woman then blinked her huge eyes once. "Sleep well." She said, and then was gone.  
"Sleep well?" Haruka asked. Although it had grown dark out, she wasn't tired in the very least. "How?  
I'm starving."  
"She said that we could stay," Mamoru reminded,  
"She never mentioned anything about feeding us. Besides,  
they don't seem to have too much food around here."  
Haruka sighed. "You're right." Glancing around,  
she hunkered down on the soft grassy floor. "I'm going to sleep; if we're going to be on our way tomorrow, we might as well get an early rise."  
Mamoru nodded. "I'm going out for a short walk,  
okay?"  
"Fine." Haruka returned, lying down on her back and using her arms to support her head. "See if you can't find any berries, while you're at it."  
"I'll try." Mamoru answered, peeling back the flap and exiting.  
  
Mamoru had been walking in the forest for about fifteen minutes when he noticed the women all drifting down the road, as if in a trance. Shadows leaped and played tricks, making them appear to have more than just two arms and two legs.  
"Hmmmm." Mamoru murmured. Gliding like a cat, he moved soundlessly through the forest, silently following the women.  
Although he was new to these parts, it didn't take Mamoru long to realize that when they stopped, it was directly in front of the tent in which Haruka was sleeping. Walking in a straight line, some entered the tent.  
"What are they up to?" Mamoru asked himself.  
  
Haruka was wakened from her sleep by the sound of footsteps entering her tent. Thinking at first that it was Mamoru, her brow knit when the first footfalls were followed by several more.  
Keeping her breathing heavy, as if asleep, Haruka cracked open an eye, making sure that it wasn't open enough for anyone to notice. Haruka's eyes snapped open when one of the women bent down, straddling her. Before she could move, the woman opened her mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth, and two large fangs.  
Now Haruka couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it earlier--these women were spiders. It was so obvious now. There were no children because spiders matured quickly, and no men because the female spiders would bite off their heads after mating.  
Haruka tensed to spring up, then realized, too late, that the tent in which she was sleeping in, was really a web. Bound and weaponless, Haruka struggled,  
and then, as the fangs drew nearer, let out a scream.  
"Mamooooruuuuuuu!" she howled, her voice emerging higher than she had thought possible.  
"That is right," one of the spiders mused, "There were two, were there not?"  
"There were." Answered the one straddling Haruka.  
"Where do you suppose he went to?"  
Her question was answered with the screams of the other spiders who were still outside. Haruka struggled harder, not wanting to leave Mamoru with all the work.  
As he came into view, she saw that Mamoru was hacking through the spiders with the carving knife, which he had tied to a large stick. He was bulling through them sword-style, but still more attacked, relentlessly trampling their fellow spiders.  
Finally reaching the tent, Mamoru sprang in, just to be met by three pairs of razor sharp fangs. Eight legs were chopped off, leaving their owner to writhe on the ground, bleeding to death. The second spider lunged, and Mamoru let it skewer itself on his blade.  
The last spider was still straddling Haruka, and it reopened its mouth, saliva dripping onto Haruka's face.  
She hissed, and crouched lower. Then she spoke in a gravely voice.  
"If you raise that weapon to me, boy, your friend will die."  
Mamoru froze, but his face showed no emotion,  
save determination.  
The spider's mouth opened wider, in an arachnidic smile. "That's right," its voice had turned triumphant,  
and the spider cackled.  
Suddenly, Mamoru's sword whipped forward, and the spider's head flew off of it's body, in mid-cackle.  
Mamoru continued his sweep, cutting Haruka free. Then he fell to his knees, holding his shoulder.  
"Mamoru," Haruka approached cautiously. "Are you alright?"  
"I..." Mamoru grunted, "Ripped open...my wound ...again."  
Haruka winced in sympathy. "C'mon, let's get outta here. Then we can take care of your shoulder."  
Mamoru nodded, and the two walked away from the genocidal massacre.  
  
Haruka kept her eyes closed, inhaling. It was still early in the morning. Memories of the previous night returned to her. Mamoru's shoulder would become infected if not treated soon, but they were both too tired to chance looking for more people, especially since those very people could turn out to be spiders.  
"Haruka."  
Hearing her name, Haruka opened up her eyes, yawning.  
Finding herself covered with Mamoru's coat, she blushed,  
and then sat up. Tuxedo Kamen was crouched a few feet away.  
"Ma...Tuxedo Kamen!" Haruka gasped. "But...how?"  
"Look at yourself."  
Looking down, Haruka realized that she was Sailor Uranus. Not only that, but they weren't in the forest anymore. They were in the wooded area overlooking Tokyo,  
where the original fight had been with Diablere.  
"What do you think this means?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.  
Sailor Uranus shrugged. "How should I know?"  
"Maybe they fought him and won?"  
"That just may be." De-transforming, Haruka stood up and brushed leaves from her clothes. Mamoru came up from behind her.  
"Let's go home."  
Grinning, Haruka tapped Mamoru on his good shoulder.  
"Race ya!" she cried, and took off running toward the city.  
"Hey! No fair!" Mamoru cried, giving chase.  
The two ran a few yards, Haruka always in the lead. As the forest ended, the hill sloped sharply downward,  
and beyond that, the city lay before them. Haruka stopped,  
panting. She had been laughing the entire way, and was now out of breath.  
"We're home." Mamoru breathed in awe. The two grinned at each other. "We're home!" Mamoru threw his arms around Haruka, hugging her; but she remained in his arms longer than two in a passing hug should have.  
Mamoru squeezed her tighter, aware of her every curve and muscle. He wasn't even realizing what he was doing, it all felt so natural; and if he did, this author has a feeling that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself.  
Haruka looked up into Mamoru's face, and their eyes met. Her breath caught in her throat, much like that day by the stream when she had nursed his wounded shoulder. Without even realizing what she was doing,  
Haruka closed her eyes and titled her face toward him,  
her lips parting slightly.  
Mamoru responded instantly, kissing her gently,  
and holding her equally so.  
More experienced in a sense, Haruka pressed herself against his hard frame, and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. As their kiss became more intense, Haruka seemed to realize for the first time exactly what it was that they were doing. Jerking away, she began backing up.  
"Oh no..." she whispered.  
"Haruka," Mamoru took a step forward, "Please..."  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." she seemed incapable of any other words. Gasping for breath, Haruka turned and ran.  
What am I going to do? Haruka asked herself as she ran. He is--and is destined to be--Usagi's!  
...And Michiru's mine. That's how it's always been  
More time had passed than she thought possible, and now she was running through the shopping district in Tokyo,  
too absorbed in her thoughts to appreciate the surroundings that she had so missed in the last months. God, why did it all have to change? I wish I could just go back  
"Haruka-papa!"  
Whirling at her name, Haruka saw her adoptive daughter, Hotaru, come running for her. "Haruka-papa!"  
the girl cried, launching herself into the older woman's arms.  
"Hey, Hime-chan!" Haruka cried, hugging her daughter closely. She paused a moment, so as not to cheapen the sentiment, and then asked, "Where's Michiru?"  
"Over there." Hotaru pointed toward a shoe store.  
Taking Haruka's hand in hers, the two began to walk over to the store as Hotaru talked. "Michiru-mama just returned to Tokyo last week--I stayed here with Ami-chan--and today Ami said that because of some computer calculations that she worked out, you and Chiba-san should be back today." Grinning, she said, "And I guess she was right ...but where's Chiba-san?"  
"Oh, he's around here somewhere," Haruka answered,  
her ease belying the frantic thumping of her heart when Hotaru mentioned his name. That someone might find out what had happened tormented Haruka as they neared the store.  
"...Michiru-mama wanted to go shopping for your birthday," Hotaru continued brightly, oblivious to her papa's inner turmoil.  
"My birthday?" Haruka asked, jumping back into the conversation. Doing some quick math, she smiled.  
"You're right, Hime-chan. It is my birthday. My nineteenth birthday."  
"Happy birthday." Hotaru cried belatedly.  
Haruka smiled. They had now reached the small shopping district, and the large shoe store. "We had better find Michiru," Haruka reasoned, "Before she notices that you're missing and gets worried."  
Hotaru nodded easily, trusting her papa implicitly.  
"C'mon, Haruka-papa." Taking hold of Haruka's hand, the small girl lead her "papa" into the store, in search of her "mama".  
  
Haruka ran a brush through her hair, trying to wet down the cowlicks that she had long before given up hope on. Michiru had surprised her, saying that tonight there would be a birthday party for her here, and all the Senshi--who had returned earlier, and already settled back into their old ways of life--were invited.  
All the Senshi, Haruka mused, mulling the words for longer than should have been necessary for her to glean the obvious. That means that Usagi will be here ...and Mamoru. Haruka sighed at the prospect, her cheeks reddening. God, how will I ever face her again  
"Haruka," Michiru's bright voice and firm knock interrupted the wind Senshi's reverie. "Are you almost finished?"  
"Almost." Haruka answered. Tonight had been her first real shower in weeks, and she had enjoyed it immensely.  
"I'll be out in a few minutes."  
Looking into the mirror again, Haruka frowned.  
She disliked her appearance as a female, but wasn't completely comfortable with her appearance as a male,  
either.  
Why should I care? She thought. It's not like there's even a possibility of it working out between Mamoru and me. I mean, I'm a lesbian; or at least I thought I was. Now she felt exasperated. "Get a grip." Haruka murmured.  
Strolling into the bedroom, a towel still wrapped about her middle, Haruka started browsing through her closet. Clothes had never been an issue for her before,  
but, then again, neither had men.  
Haruka banished the thought from her mind. I am not getting dressed up for Mamoru...I'm doing it 'cause this is my birthday party, and I want to have fun. To appease her guilty conscience, she mentally added, Away from Mamoru.  
Finally, Haruka selected a pair of loose gray slacks, and a white button down shirt. She frowned slightly at the mirror, noting how her figure showed...but then let it be.  
Before she could further debate, the wind Senshi was saved by an interruption.  
"Haruka, are you..." Michiru's voice trailed off as she saw her lover. "Oh, Haruka." She breathed. "You look so beautiful," tears filled her eyes. "And I've missed you so," she threw her arms about Haruka's waist,  
trembling at the contact.  
"Shhh." Haruka soothed, feeling miserable.  
What was I thinking? Michiru loves me, and I love her.  
It was a mistake, what happened there in the woods.  
just a slip. Her eyes narrowed with purpose. And I'll be sure to say those very words to Mamoru tonight  
"Haruka?"  
Glancing down, she noticed that Michiru was staring up at her face adoringly. "Haruka," Michiru breathed.  
"What are you thinking?"  
The question made Haruka blush, even though logic told her that Michiru had no way of knowing the truth.  
"Nothing, Michiru. Nothing at all..."  
  
"Haruka!" Makoto squealed the minute that Hotaru opened the door. Ignoring the frowning Senshi of Destruction,  
she flung her arms around the blonde, who was standing nearby. "God, it's so good to see you!"  
"It's good to see you, too, Mako-chan." Haruka smiled warmly, always having liked the Thunder Sailor.  
"How've you been?"  
Makoto shrugged. "I was paired with Minako, so everything was peachy keen for the most part." Her look turned wistful, "We make a pretty good team, Mina-chan and I. There was this one time, though..."  
Haruka let the words glide by her, unheard. Her eyes were drawn to the door, as Setsuna ushered Usagi and Mamoru in. Mamoru had his arm about Usagi's shoulders,  
and they seemed very much in love.  
An unexpected stab of what felt undeniably like jealousy pricked Haruka, and it made her frown. If she didn't get a rein on her emotions, there was no telling what could--and would--happen.  
"...That, of course, was very annoying," Makoto scowled at the memory. "I mean, geeze! What if I didn't..."  
seeing the distant look on Haruka's face, she stopped talking. "Haruka-chan?" she asked.  
Haruka glanced down on her brunette friend, who stood a few inches shorter. "Yes, Mako-chan?" she asked,  
hoping that the girl hadn't noticed her lapse.  
No such luck. "What is it, Haruka-chan?" she asked. "You can tell me."  
Haruka smiled. Just like an Inner Senshi  
"Don't bother, Mako-chan." She replied. "Nothing's the matter...I'm just so glad to be home."  
  
"Hey," Haruka came up from behind Michiru, who was busy speaking with Rei. Wrapping her arms around the aqua-haired woman's waist, she rested her head on Michiru's shoulder.  
Michiru smiled. "Hey."  
"I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?"  
Michiru smiled. She's so thoughtful and considerate... "Sure. Anything you pick'll be fine,  
darling."  
Rei smiled knowingly at their exchange. Haruka could hear the raven-haired priestess commenting on Michiru's luck in love as she headed to the other end of the beachhouse,  
where the drinks were stored.  
Reaching a table that had one of Michiru's favorite beverages on it, Haruka stopped. Oh, shit  
Mamoru glanced up from his work: ladling liquid into two paper cups. "Haruka..." he trailed off. "Happy Birthday." His voice was a monotone, but when Haruka dared to meet his eyes, she saw a sorrowful, guilty desire in them.  
"Thank you." She replied hastily, trying to look away.  
"Look," his eyes probed hers. "About today..."  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi's voice stopped him, and Haruka winced involuntarily.  
"Coming, Usako." Mamoru sighed, looking apologetically at Haruka. "We'll talk later, I guess."  
Haruka nodded stiffly, and then proceeded to ladle Michiru her drink.  
  
Haruka sat on the bed. It had been a great party,  
and had just ended. Michiru was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, and Hotaru was asleep. As for Setsuna.  
Haruka just smiled and shook her head. The Time Senshi had always been a mystery.  
"Speaking of mysteries." Haruka murmured. She sighed, and lay across the bed, her hands propping up her head. Images of Mamoru flew through her mind's eye: thick dark hair, milky skin, and eyes that could swallow worlds.  
"God," tears appeared in her eyes. "What am I going to do?"  
Haruka could hear Michiru singing from inside the bathroom, but this time her melodious voice did nothing to sooth Haruka's mood, only to further intensify it.  
Enough. Haruka jumped up and headed for her closet. She pulled out her black leather coat, and snatched the keys to her Ferrari from their perch on her night table.  
"Michiru," she called. "I'm going out. I may be back late, so don't wait up for me."  
"What?" Michiru's head stuck out from the bathroom.  
Her wet hair was wrapped in a towel, and Haruka had to smile at the picture. "To where? Haruka, I'll come with you."  
"No," Haruka replied. "I just need to be alone,  
alright?"  
"Al...alright." Michiru replied brokenly.  
Haruka felt bad for hurting Michiru, but she blocked that out of her mind as she left the beach house. Here goes nothing.  
  
Haruka fidgeted. She was standing right in front of the door to Mamoru's apartment, trying to decide whether this was still a good idea.  
I've gotta do it sometime, she reminded herself.  
And now's as good a time as any  
Tentatively, Haruka knocked on the door, wincing at how terribly loud it sounded. Seconds passed like hours, and more than twice Haruka turned to leave. She was still debating whether it wouldn't just be better to race away now--while she had her chance--when the door opened.  
Mamoru stood framed in the doorway, looking as surprised to see her as she was to see him, regardless of who knocked on who's door at two thirty seven in the morning.  
Although he was still wearing his clothes from that evening, by his disheveled appearance, something had been troubling him.  
"Haruka..." Mamoru trailed off. "What are you..."  
"Mamoru," Haruka interrupted, "We need to talk."  
Mamoru swallowed, and opened the door wide enough for Haruka to walk in. His apartment was decorated nicely,  
if not basically. There was a couch in the middle of the room, opposite a large TV and radio. One door lead into the kitchen, another to the bathroom, and the third, Haruka presumed, must lead to Mamoru's bedroom. She averted her gaze from this last object, hoping to finish the task for which she had come, and not cause anymore damage.  
Mamoru seemed not to notice her wandering eyes,  
and Haruka was directed to a couch. Once she had taken her seat, Mamoru paced over to the windows, his back to her. There was a silence, which Haruka chose to break.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry about today...I don't really know what I was thinking--or--wasn't thinking." She gave a weak laugh. "That's it," now she was rambling, "I wasn't thinking. Wasn't thinking at all."  
She got up and paced over to Mamoru, who met her gaze,  
his eyes haunting. "Wasn't thinking of how this might complicate things, might wreck things, might." she stopped herself, looking at more closely at his face. "All I was thinking about," she whispered, "Were your eyes..."  
Catching herself becoming lost in them again,  
Haruka whirled, so that her back was to Mamoru. "Like I said before," her voice was choked, and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder,  
turning her gently. When she was facing him, he kissed her damp eyelashes, then her forehead. "Please," he whispered. "Don't be."  
Haruka gasped, but it came out more like a moan.  
She looked up into his sapphire eyes. They had the same sorrowful look in them as they had at the party...and the same hunger.  
"Oh God..."  
Then they were kissing.  
Haruka reveled in the feeling of his arms around her, his warm body against hers, and his cool lips pressing gently onto her own. It was so easy for her to just kiss him, and to forget. She couldn't remember what had made her think of this simple, loving act as wrong, but now that he held her again, nothing could convince Haruka that this was anything but good.  
After a fifteen-minute period that seemed much shorter, Mamoru broke the kiss, breathing heavily. His arms were still wrapped around Haruka, and she nestled warmly into his shirt.  
"I love you." Mamoru whispered. "I always have,"  
He held her tighter. "Eversince the first time that I saw you."  
"I love you, too." Haruka replied, burying her face in his chest.  
They remained like that, snuggled into each other,  
leaning slightly against the wall, for some time. Finally Haruka broke the silence.  
"Mamoru," she spoke hesitantly.  
"Yes?"  
Now she met his gaze. "Make love to me."  
Mamoru did not seemed shocked in the least by her request. Instead, he surprised Haruka by picking her up,  
and carrying her off into the other room.  
Laying her on the bed, Mamoru climbed on top of her. He kissed her neck and buried his face in her hair,  
breathing in her scent.  
Haruka's heart was pounding, and she could hear the wind blowing in her ears. So this is what it's like  
she thought. This is what it's like to be in love  
Her thoughts were all cut off as Mamoru started unbuttoning her shirt. Then he kissed her. And kissed her.  
And kissed her.  
  
Haruka closed her eyes contentedly. She was tired,  
but happy. She snuggled closer to Mamoru, running her fingers over his chest gently. She felt warm, and dizzy,  
but more alert---no, aware, than she ever had in her entire nineteen years.  
Part of her was saying, "so, this is what its'  
like to be with a man; to be normal." but the other part of her knew that there was nothing normal about what she and Mamoru shared.  
"What are you thinking of, my love?" Mamoru asked,  
stroking her hair idly.  
Haruka yawned, lying her head on Mamoru's muscular chest. "You."  
Although everything seemed fine now, in the back of Haruka's mind, she knew she had a problem.  
  
Haruka awoke to the sun shining on her face. She reached over on the bed, but felt nothing. Her eyes snapped open.  
The room seemed different than it had last night,  
but Haruka couldn't guess how. "Mamoru?" she ventured,  
looking about.  
"Kitchen!" Mamoru's called.  
Haruka smiled and sunk back into the bed, pulling the covers about her. She stayed like that for a few minutes,  
until her curiosity got the better of her. I wonder what he's doing in there  
Stretching, Haruka got out of bed. Seeing a robe on the couch, she hurried over and wrapped it around herself,  
shivering at the sudden change from warm bed to walking about naked.  
"Morning, love." Mamoru greeted Haruka as she wandered into the kitchen. He leaned toward her, kissing her on the cheek. Mamoru grinned mischievously. "Sleep well?" he asked nonchalantly.  
Now Haruka grinned, too. "Better than ever."  
She replied.  
"Good."  
Haruka breathed in the aroma of cooking food.  
"What are you making?"  
"Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and a huge salad."  
Mamoru replied. Haruka chuckled at the "unmatched"  
selection.  
"You need any help?" she offered.  
Mamoru shook his head. "Nope. It'll be done in a minute, anyway."  
Ten minutes later, the table was set--Haruka had insisted on helping--and they were both sitting down to test Mamoru's masterpiece.  
Haruka took a bite of he salad, then grinned.  
"It's great." She informed him. Mamoru beamed.  
Over breakfast, they spoke of many things, but both avoided the subject of their girlfriends, until it became clear that something would have to be said. Mamoru took it upon himself to say it, while they were sitting on the couch.  
"Haruka," he started, "What are we going to do about...you know?"  
Haruka nodded. "I know." Then she sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I've never had to be in this situation before."  
Mamoru shook his head. "Neither have I."  
"Well," Haruka said, "You can't break it off with Usagi," even as the words came out of her mouth, they hurt.  
She held onto him tighter. "Because she has to be the Queen, and Chibi Usa must be born."  
Mamoru nodded, flinching. "What about Michiru?"  
Haruka shrugged. "I think that it might be unwise to do anything drastic right now...they might suspect."  
"Do you still love her?" his voice sounded slightly cold, as if a dear friend had insulted him.  
"What?" the abruptness of the question caught Haruka off guard.  
"Do you still love Michiru?" Mamoru repeated doggedly, not meeting her gaze.  
"Yes." The answer was instantaneous. "But not in the same way."  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.  
"Do you love Usagi?"  
"Oh course," Mamoru replied. "I've known her forever! She's always been there...she's like a little sister..." trailing off, he met Haruka's gaze. "Is that what you meant?" Mamoru took her hands in his own. "Is that how you love Michiru?"  
Haruka nodded, smiling. "We're best friends;  
closer than sisters, even."  
"I know." Mamoru muttered underneath his breath.  
"And that's what worries me."  
"Why?"  
"Because," Mamoru answered, "You two have always been together."  
Haruka laughed. "What a hypocritical thing for you to say!" she cried.  
"How so?" Mamoru asked. "It's the truth."  
"So?" Haruka asked. "You and Usagi have been together forever, as well. You were together as Endymion and Serenity on the Moon, and you're together now, on Earth. You will be together in Crystal Tokyo, as King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity--Hell, you were even together while you pretended to hate each other!"  
"That may be so," Mamoru consented, "But I love you." He kissed her tenderly, and wrapped his arms about her shoulders, pulling her onto his lap.  
Haruka sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him. "I love you too, Mamoru."  
  
Haruka was standing outside the door to her beach house, nervously debating whether it would be a good idea to just stroll right on in. It was eight in the morning,  
on a Saturday, so she expected everyone to be asleep.  
Maybe Michiru won't even notice that I never came home last night. She comforted herself with the thought.  
Heaving a sigh, Haruka unlocked the door and walked inside.  
Setsuna stepped out from behind the rose bushes next to the front door. Her brow was knitted in question.  
Where has she been all night?  
  
When she stepped inside, Haruka immediately noticed Michiru. She was sleeping on the couch, her hand rested near the phone.  
Oh, God. She had obviously been up long enough to realize that Haruka was not going to be coming back that night, and had camped out next to the phone, incase her lover should decide to call.  
"Poor, poor Michi." Haruka trailed off. She picked Michiru up gently and carried her into their room. Placing her on the bed, Haruka covered her with the blankets, then headed out of the room, when Michiru's voice stopped her.  
"Haruka?"  
"Yes, darling?" Haruka winced, such treachery making her feel ill, but she knew that it must be done.  
The minute that she heard Haruka's voice, it was like a beacon for Michiru. She jumped up, out of bed,  
and raced to Haruka's side, throwing her arms about the girl's waist. "Oh, Haruka." she whispered. Then her eyes narrowed, and she looked up fiercely. "Where were you last night?"  
"I told you," Haruka said, "I just went out on a walk, to spend some time alone. I stopped at the garage,  
to check on my car and work on it a little..."  
"Just go on, Haruka." Michiru interrupted, backing up and folding her arms over her chest. "While you're at it, why don't you just dig yourself deeper?"  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
"I called the garage."  
Haruka felt the color drain from her face. "I didn't hear the phone." She answered easily, wishing that her voice didn't sound so pinched.  
"That's because you weren't there!" Michiru finished the last part in a shout. "That one guy.  
whatever his name was...answered the phone."  
Haruka groaned involuntarily. Oh no  
"Oh, yes, Haruka." Michiru snapped, as if answering Haruka's thoughts. "He said that you weren't there. He hadn't seen you all night."  
"Look, Michiru." Haruka searched her mind for a good lie. "I'm sorry about lying...I just went on a walk.  
I needed to be alone, that's all."  
"Lies." Michiru shook her head. "You don't go on walks, Haruka--you go on runs." Now she turned her back. "I'm going to go take a shower. When you're ready to tell me what happened--what really happened--then please do so. Until then..."  
"Michiru, please," Haruka begged, but Michiru had already shut the door.  
  
It had been three days since that fateful night,  
and nothing had been the same. Michiru couldn't seem to forget the incident, and was openly cold toward Haruka.  
Because of both of their schedules, Haruka and Mamoru hadn't spoken since, but Haruka knew that he was still thinking of her.  
For instance, every morning Haruka found a red rose on the seat of her Ferrari, and whenever she went to the Crown to get lunch, she was informed by the waitresses that her bill was being taken care of.  
Due to the hostility back at the beach house,  
Haruka spent most of her days in the garage down at the racetrack working on her car. She headed there after school, avoiding Michiru, since the aqua-haired woman had since given Haruka nothing but the silent treatment, and the occasional sorrowful glance.  
But today was Saturday, and Haruka wanted desperately to reconcile with Michiru. She had gone and bought her girlfriend a yellow rose--"friendship"; she winced at the obviousness--and was heading toward their room, when the telephone rang.  
Since she was closest, Haruka skipped over and answered it. "Moshi, moshi." She gave the traditional Japanese greeting.  
"Hey, Haruka!" Usagi's bright voice sang to her from the other end.  
Haruka froze, her mouth going dry. Ohmigod, she knows  
"Haruka?" Usagi asked. "Haruukaaa..."  
Snapping out of it, she replied; "Sorry, Usagi-chan.  
What is it?"  
"Oh nothing really." the older Senshi could practically hear her princess grin. "Just that we're all going to the BEACH, and want to know if you guys wanted to come!"  
Haruka opened her mouth to decline, but realized that she had no right to speak for the rest of them.  
"Hotaru!" Haruka called.  
"What?" came the girl's voice.  
"Do you wanna go to the beach with the Inner Senshi?"  
There was a pause. "Will Chibi Usa be there?"  
the girl asked.  
Obviously hearing Hotaru's question, Usagi saved Haruka the task of relaying it. "Tell Hotaru that 'yes,  
Chibi Usa will be there.'"  
"She'll be there," Haruka called.  
"Great! I'm in."  
Usagi laughed over the phone, over-hearing again.  
"We'll be going in ninety minutes, so that'll give her time to get a swim suite..."  
"Wait a minute," Haruka said. "It's winter time."  
Usagi was shaking her head. "Heat wave, 'Ruka.  
Look outside!"  
Haruka peeled back a curtain. "Ohmigod, you're right...!" she cried.  
"Yep." Usagi chirped. "Probably some new evil ...oh well, never mind! No use wrecking a good day with talk of fighting."  
Haruka laughed lightly. "Alright, then."  
"Wait," Usagi said, "Will you, Michiru and Setsuna be coming?"  
"Let me check," covering the phone with one hand,  
Haruka shouted, "Hey! Who's going to the beach?"  
"Beach?" Came Setsuna's voice.  
"Beach." Haruka affirmed. "Look outside."  
There was a pause, then a whoop came from the room in which Michiru had been sleeping in.  
"Well?" Usagi asked.  
"Well?" Haruka relayed.  
"I'm in!" Michiru called.  
"Me too." Setsuna said, coming out of her room.  
"But we'll need to stop at the store and get some newer swim suites."  
"They're in." Haruka said.  
"What about you?" Usagi asked.  
Always thinking of other people... "I dunno.  
I think that I'll just stay behind..."  
"Haruka!" Usagi cried. "I forbid it!"  
Haruka laughed. "Well, since you're my princess,  
and that's an order...I guess that I've got to go."  
  
The four Outer Senshi were at the mall, browsing through aisles and aisles of swim suites, which had suddenly become mass produced, as a result of the 'heat wave' that Usagi had mentioned earlier.  
Setsuna had found a swimsuit that she liked: a deep garnet one-piece with crisscrossing straps, and an oval at the side, revealing half of her shapely waist.  
Michiru had chosen a turquoise bikini that left little to the imagination, but still enough as not to appear vulgar or obscene.  
Hotaru had chosen a pretty two-piece with black board shorts, and a deep purple bikini top that tied in the back.  
Haruka, on the other hand...let's just say that hers wasn't the easiest job. Although she knew that no one who saw her as a man would recognize her as a woman,  
she still didn't feel very comfortable in swim suites,  
and almost always managed to cut her legs shaving, no matter how many years she had been at it.  
Picking up a pair of board shorts, she selected a tank top-like bathing suite. "Hotaru," she called.  
"What do you think of this?" Haruka held up the mismatched items.  
Hotaru wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. The motion sent hair into her face, and she had to brush it away. Suddenly grinning, she grabbed at the racks.  
"This!" she cried, holding up a blue tankini.  
"Wear this one, Haruka-papa." Several other people turned to stare, and Haruka blushed.  
"No," Michiru said, "She's right, Haruka. You should wear that one."  
Grateful for any input that Michiru may have after three days of silence, Haruka nodded. "You know what?  
I think I will."  
Hotaru squealed, and Setsuna smiled. Michiru fell in love all over again.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Usagi's voice reached them, even from across the parking lot. Her pink bikini had sparkles on it, and a white flower design in the center. She was jumping out of a very familiar red sports car (AN: which happened to look suspiciously like a Lamborghini.  
Oh, God... Haruka thought.  
"Hey!" Hotaru called back enthusiastically, waving.  
Catching sight of Chibi Usa, she grabbed her duffel and jumped out of the Ferrari, racing toward her friend.  
"Hello, guys." Ami said passively. She was wearing a very modest one-piece swimsuit with the sign of an anchor on the front, embroidered in light blue. She was also wearing a matching blue bandana in her hair, and Haruka thought that she could see the corner of a book sticking out from the girl-genius' duffel.  
"Hey, Ami." Michiru greeted. Then she grinned,  
"I've been looking forward to testing my skill against you..."  
Ami blushed, and the two girls walked off together,  
talking about how to perfect diving techniques.  
"Yo!" Makoto shouted, walking over with Rei and Minako. She was wearing green camouflage board shorts,  
and a matching bikini top.  
"Mako-chan," Rei hissed, "You're so loud!" the fire Senshi was adorned in a red two piece swim suite with boy-shorts, and her hair was down, as usual.  
"Whatever, Rei."  
"Guys." Minako tried to calm, her friends. She was wearing an orange bikini with yellow flowers on it,  
trimmed with white (AN: you've all seen them in magazines,  
people.  
"Hello, Mamoru-san." Setsuna greeted her future king. "Hello, Usagi-san."  
"Hey." Mamoru responded.  
Usagi was all smiles. "C'mon, you guys!" she cried. "Let's go SWIM!"  
  
Haruka was lying about in a sun chair. Rei,  
Makoto, Minako and Usagi were splashing each other furiously,  
while, further out, Ami and Michiru swam in a perfect line,  
each trying to out due the other. Glancing to her right,  
Haruka could see Chibi Usa and Hotaru, building a sand castle.  
"Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
Haruka looked up, then smiled. "Mamoru."  
Mamoru lowered his voice so that only Haruka could hear him. "I really wanna kiss you." He whispered. His gaze strayed to Haruka's swim suite, then back to her aqua eyes.  
Haruka smiled. "The feeling is mutual." She let her gaze linger on his muscular chest, complete with a six-pack, but then dragged it away, knowing that to be too obvious would spell trouble for them both.  
Mamoru smiled back.  
Setsuna frowned from a distance.  
  
It was getting dark out, and there was a party being held on the beach. Campfires were lit, and marshmallows were being roasted, to make s'mores. Haruka was lying on her blanket, on a distant side of the beach, far away from the others. She was puzzling over her situation.  
What is to become of us? Haruka asked herself for what seemed like the thousandth time. Sitting up,  
she hugged her knees to her chest, shivering slightly as the wind picked up.  
A warm mantle was placed about her shoulders,  
and Haruka's head snapped up.  
"Hello," Mamoru was granted before Haruka pulled him into a fierce embrace.  
"Gods." she whispered. "I missed you."  
"Shhh." Mamoru soothed. Putting a finger underneath her chin, Mamoru tilted Haruka's face upward toward his own. He studied her lips, making them soft with his lingering gaze.  
Not able to take it any longer, Haruka pressed her lips against his firmly. Mamoru sighed into her mouth,  
and Haruka opened her own just enough to emit his tongue.  
Wrapping his arms around Haruka, Mamoru levered her down on the ground, letting their kiss become more intense.  
It wasn't until Haruka felt his arousal warming against her thigh that she broke off the kiss. Panting,  
she smiled apologetically up at Mamoru.  
"Sorry," she whispered. "But they might see us."  
"They might not." Mamoru countered.  
"But they might." Haruka replied a little more forcefully.  
Mamoru sighed, rolling off of her. He lay on his side, grasping one of her hands and playing with her fingers.  
"God, I want you." He stated, looking at her longingly.  
"You're all I ever think about anymore." Now he blushed.  
"I'm obsessed."  
Haruka's eyes welled with joyful tears. "I love you so much." She whispered.  
"And I love you."  
There was a silence, then:  
"Come to my apartment tonight," Mamoru said, almost pleading.  
The answer came to her instantaneously. "Yes,  
my love."  
"You will?" Mamoru asked.  
Haruka nodded. "I will."  
  
When Haruka got home, she raced into her bedroom,  
and threw open her closet. She started looking about for something to wear, when she heard a noise behind her.  
"Well, well, well." Michiru said. "Where are you going?"  
"Out." Haruka replied.  
"Oh no you aren't!" Michiru cried.  
Ignoring her "girlfriend", Haruka continued to go through her closet. Suddenly, her eyes caught on a black, spaghetti strap tank top. She pulled it out, looking it up and down.  
Michiru gasped loudly. "Haruka, don't you dare.  
I gave you that two years ago, and you never once wore it for me. Never once." Blinking through tears, Michiru added, "But you'd wear it for her, wouldn't you?"  
"Her?" Haruka asked, not catching on immediately.  
"Yes," Michiru hissed. "Her. Who is she, Haruka?  
What has she done to you?" Michiru choked on a sob.  
"Michiru," Haruka said, "There is no 'her'."  
Even though she was telling the truth, Haruka felt no better for it.  
"Oh isn't there?" Michiru choked out, tears running down her face. "Haruka," she cried, "I gave you my heart!"  
"Michiru..." Haruka moved closer to hold her dear friend--no, sister...but Michiru pulled away.  
"Don't touch me!" Michiru hissed. "Never touch me again!"  
"What?" Haruka asked, dumbstruck. She had never seen Michiru act in such a fashion before.  
Michiru continued as if Haruka had not interrupted.  
"Not after you touched her, Haruka."  
Haruka felt hot tears well in her eyes. "Michiru,"  
she said, "Please don't act this way. I still love you..."  
"No," Michiru sniffled, drawing herself up. "You don't. I can tell." She reached out, touching Haruka's face. "Not the way that you used to. The excitement's gone from your eyes. I'm old news."  
"Oh, God Michiru," now Haruka was crying, too.  
"Please..."  
"I hope that she makes you very happy, Haruka."  
Michiru said.  
"Michiru..."  
"No, Haruka. Just stop it." Sucking in a breath,  
Michiru pointed to the door. "Go."  
"What?"  
"Go to her, Haruka." Michiru slid to the ground,  
her body shuddering. "If she makes you happy, then go.  
I love you, Haruka Tenou. I love you, and I always will."  
Now sobs were racking her body. "Please don't forget me."  
"Michiru, I..." Haruka stopped. "Is this what you want?" she asked. "Do you want me to leave?"  
"No," Michiru sobbed. "I want you to love me."  
"But I..."  
"Just leave. We can talk tomorrow, but I only have so many tears."  
Wiping her eyes, Haruka nodded.  
  
When Mamoru answered the door, Haruka hurtled herself into his arms, sobbing. Not knowing what to do,  
Mamoru lead her inside of the apartment. The lights were out, and candles were lit, shining like Heaven's light.  
Rose petals were sprinkled on the bed, and two goblets of expensive wine sat on the night table.  
Sitting her down on the bed, Mamoru rocked Haruka,  
stroking her hair gently. They sat like that; Haruka's sobs the only sound.  
When she was out of breath, Haruka looked up into Mamoru's eyes, hiccuping.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mamoru asked gently.  
Haruka swallowed, and nodded. "M...Michiru," she choked out. "We broke up." Haruka closed her eyes, and more tears coursed down her cheeks. "She hates me."  
"Oh, no..." Mamoru soothed. "I'm sure that she doesn't hate you."  
"You're right," Haruka hiccuped. "She loves me.  
But that's just as t-terrible, because I don't love her the s-same way, and she knows it." More tears came with the revelation, and Haruka didn't bother to wipe them away.  
Mamoru hugged Haruka to his chest, kissing her forehead. He could tell that it was going to be a long night.  
  
When Haruka awoke, tears had plastered her eyelashes together. Rubbing her burning eyes, she yawned.  
"Morning." Mamoru whispered.  
"Morning." Haruka returned. Remember the previous night, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "About last night, Mamoru, I'm so sorry. It was suppose to be our night..."  
"Don't worry." Mamoru replied. "I love you,  
Haruka. When you're in pain, I am, too. You needed me."  
"Thank you." Haruka whispered. She kissed him lightly. "I still feel badly, though. I mean, you didn't need to hear all that."  
"Hey," Mamoru said, turning her to face him. "I love you. Forever. Unconditionally. I understand how much Michiru means to you, and I don't feel threatened by that. She was--and still is--a very big part of your life."  
"I'm not so sure about that." Haruka waited for the tears to arise, but they stayed back. Must have run out  
"Oh, I am." Mamoru wrapped his arms around her.  
"You two are more like sisters than the Inner Senshi-  
she'll come around."  
"Maybe," Haruka said slowly, keeping her hope in check. "But what about us? I can't ever tell her."  
"No," Mamoru said. "Maybe not; but let's just take this one day at a time. And," he kissed her forehead.  
"Until all this clears up, one minute at a time."  
  
Haruka walked inside the beach house. All was quiet, and the main floor was cast with an eerie glow,  
due to the open drapes. Guessing that Michiru was still asleep, Haruka took a deep breath. Walking to "their"  
room, she peered in. Michiru was lying on their bed,  
her sides rising and falling rhythmically.  
Haruka walked in and knelt beside the bed, at eye level with the girl who used to constitute her world.  
Michiru's cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were puffy. Her hair was disheveled. In her hand was one of Hotaru's stuffed toys--a plush Sailor Uranus.  
The scene was heartbreaking. Slowly, Haruka reached to wipe away the tears that littered Michiru's pretty face.  
"Leave her."  
Haruka spun around. "Oh," she said. "Setsuna.  
I didn't notice you."  
Setsuna gave no immediate reply, instead beckoned to Haruka with a crook of her finger, leading the wind Senshi out onto the deck. The cool morning breeze blew their hair about, and Haruka wrapped her arms about her shoulders. When she glanced over, Setsuna was looking at her.  
"She cried herself to sleep." Setsuna stated;  
her voice sounding eerie in the near-silence that early morning had mastered.  
Haruka looked away. "I'm sorry." She said at last, thinking of nothing better to say to her old friend.  
Setsuna looked away now, her gaze resting somewhere in the splashing and billowing waves. "You must leave,  
Haruka."  
"What!" Haruka cried. "You've sided with her already?"  
"I haven't 'sided' with anyone, Haruka." Setsuna still did not meet Haruka's eyes. "Regardless--you hurt her deeply." Now she met Haruka's gaze. "She gave you everything, you understand."  
"I still love her!" Haruka protested.  
Setsuna's garnet eyes bored into Haruka's. "No,"  
she said at last. "You must leave."  
"But what about Hotaru?" Haruka inquired. "What are you going to tell her? That I had to leave on a business trip?" she finished bitterly.  
"No." Setsuna replied. "She and I both heard your little exchange of words last night. She has questions,  
Haruka. Questions only you can answer."  
"I'm not so sure of that, Setsuna." Haruka murmured.  
"Neither am I."  
Haruka stared, the Time Senshi's reply surprising her.  
The two women stared out at the sea for a few minutes before Haruka spoke again.  
"Does she hate me?"  
Setsuna looked at Haruka. Her face was emotionless,  
but her eyes told that she couldn't believe the stupidity of Haruka's words. "She could never hate you, Haruka."  
Setsuna said, turning her gaze back to the waves.  
There was another extended silence, and then Haruka asked, "Do you hate me, Setsuna?"  
Setsuna smiled. "No, damn it. Sometimes I almost wish that I could."  
"Like last night." Haruka guessed.  
Setsuna nodded.  
Haruka blinked back tears, her decision made.  
"I love you, Setsuna." She whispered, throwing her arms around her friend.  
Setsuna smiled pleasantly. "And I love you, too,  
Haruka." She patted her on the back. Then, "Someday you'll tell me?"  
Haruka nodded. "Someday. But for now, how about you help me pack?"  
  
Haruka had managed to pack most of her stuff without waking anyone. It was when she was in her personal garage that the small arms closed around her waist.  
"I love you, Haruka-papa." Hotaru's voice was like music to Haruka's ears.  
"I love you too, Hime-chan."  
Haruka could feel Hotaru's tears soak through the back of her shirt, and she pulled Hotaru so that the girl was facing her.  
"Hey," Haruka whispered, kneeling down to eye level and wiping away the girl's tears. "What's the matter?"  
"Take me with you," Hotaru cried, hugging Haruka.  
"Please, please, take me with you!" more tears followed her request.  
"I'm so sorry, Hotaru," Haruka said, meaning every word of it. "But you must stay here and take care of Michiru for me."  
"I knew..." Hotaru sobbed. "I knew that you still loved her."  
Haruka nodded mutely. "I still love her."  
"Then tell her!" childlike hope flared in the girl's eyes. "Tell her, Haruka-papa! Then everything can be okay again."  
Haruka hugged the girl close to her. "Hime-chan,  
if it were that easy, I would." She whispered in the girl's ear. "But when you get older, problems don't get smaller or easier to handle, they just grow with you."  
"But," Hotaru sniffed, "But you've gotten into fights before!"  
"I know, Hime-chan, I know." Haruka could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she willed them away, not wanting to frighten Hotaru anymore than was necessary.  
"This one will just take more time to work out, though."  
"But where will you live?" Hotaru asked. "Where will you keep your cars?" she make a grand gesture that swept to indicate Haruka's Ferrari, Lambhorgini, and Prowler. "And your bike?"  
Haruka smiled. "They're my promise to you, Hotaru."  
"What?"  
"As long as they're here, you know that I'll be coming back."  
Hotaru threw her arms around Haruka. "Call me."  
Haruka smiled. "Most definitely."  
  
By the time that Haruka reached Mamoru's apartment,  
she was feeling broken and empty. She knocked once on his door, then leaned against the wall, her head and heart throbbing in tune with her pulse.  
"Haruka?"  
She looked up. "Usagi!" she jumped slightly,  
then relaxed. She's still his girlfriend, play it cool  
"Usako?" Mamoru called.  
"It's Haruka!" Usagi called back. Opening up the door wider, she ushered Haruka in.  
"Hey, 'Ruka." Mamoru spurted out the nickname before he could stop himself.  
Haruka smiled. "Hey."  
Usagi was looking at Haruka very closely.  
"Haruka-chan," she started, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder, "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing's the matter," Haruka lied. "Michiru and I just had a little fi...disagreement, and we both thought that it would be better if we took a break from 'us', so I," Haruka lowered her voice to a near whisper,  
"...Moved out."  
Usagi gasped. "Oh, poor Haruka!" she threw her arms around the older Senshi, hugging her tightly. "Where will you stay?"  
"She can stay here." Mamoru said nonchalantly.  
Usagi gasped again. "What a wonderful idea! You guys must have gotten to be real good friends while you were gone..."  
Haruka blushed, and Mamoru looked away. Usagi,  
not noticing this, continued to chatter away about what fun it would be to see more of Haruka, and how nice it would be for Mamoru to have company.  
  
The alarm clock woke Mamoru up with just enough time to say good bye to Haruka, and hurry off to college.  
Haruka went to college, too--just to a different one.  
The rest of the following three weeks were uneventful ...as for the nights.  
Haruka called Hotaru every day, and spoke to Setsuna often, as well. She hadn't spoken to Michiru since that one night, but not for lack of trying, you understand. Michiru avoided her in the hallways, and got caller ID, so that when Haruka called, someone else would have to answer it for her.  
It was on a cold Sunday that Haruka got her break.  
Beep, beep. Beep bee  
"Hey," Haruka switched on her communicator. Sailor Venus' face appeared on the screen. "What's up?"  
"There's a yoma at the Plaza," Venus reported.  
"Draining and the like--just get here as soon as you can."  
Haruka nodded. "On it."  
  
"Hahahahaaa!" the yoma cackled. Grabbing one of the many fleeing people, the yoma began to drain it's captive.  
"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars called, firing the attack at the yoma, which appeared to be a huge squirrel with a forked tongue and bird's wings.  
"Foolish mortal," it hissed, stepping aside to let the attack whiz by. "You dare to challenge me?"  
"I'll do better than that," Sailor Uranus stepped out from behind a bush. "Space Sword...BLASTER!"  
Laughing and pointing, the yoma whipped out its tongue, wrapping it around Sailor Uranus' ankle. Hefting the Senshi, the yoma dangled Haruka, shaking her around.  
Suddenly, a rose flew through the air and pierced the yoma's tongue. It let out an inhuman cry, and dropped Sailor Uranus. Hitting her head on a rock, the wind Senshi's consciousness faded into oblivion.  
  
When she awoke, Haruka could feel someone stroking her hair lovingly. She tried to say "Mamoru", but it came out more like a moan.  
"Shhh." Soothed a very familiar voice. "Just lie still."  
Cracking open an eye, Haruka stared up into Michiru's oval face, and smiled. Then she winced. "Still mad at me?" she asked.  
"A little." Michiru answered. "But let's not talk about that now." She hugged Haruka closer. "I'm content just to hold you."  
  
It was the next day, and Haruka was packing.  
Michiru had asked her to move back in, and although she would have liked to stay with Mamoru, she knew that such an action would cause not only hostility from Michiru,  
but suspicion from Usagi.  
Sighing, Haruka closed the last suitcase. Taking a step back, she surveyed the pile of baggage lying in the middle of the living room floor.  
Strong arms encircled her waist, one offering her a red rose. Mamoru rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you," he said, his voice low and soothing.  
Accepting the rose, Haruka leaned back into his embrace. "I'll miss you more." she returned. Mamoru laughed lightly.  
Bending her head back, Haruka kissed Mamoru lightly.  
Because of the awkward position, the kiss only lasted a minute or so.  
"I have to go now," Haruka whispered.  
"I know." Mamoru sighed.  
"We'll still see each other," Haruka said, as much to reassure herself as to reassure him.  
Mamoru nodded, releasing her. "I would say to call me, but Usagi might get it."  
Haruka winced, looking down. "I know."  
"Hey," Mamoru put his hands on her shoulders, and used his finger to lift her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I love you." Smiling, he kissed her quickly. "Well," his voice sounded strained, "You had better be on your way, or Michiru will worry."  
"You're right." Haruka sucked in her breath, and grabbed her suitcases. Getting the door for her, Mamoru took one of her suitcases.  
"You have to let me carry something for you," he reminded.  
"But--"  
"Hey," Mamoru winked. "Don't play down my manhood."  
Laughing, Haruka let him carry her suitcase until they reached the elevator. "I'd better take that now."  
Haruka said. "Who knows what could happen if you put us in an elevator together."  
Grinning, Mamoru handed over her suitcase. "Ja ne." He said.  
Haruka nodded. "Ja."  
  
"Haruka-papa, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru came rushing up to Haruka the second that she arrived back at the beach house. Throwing her arms about the older woman's waist,  
Hotaru caught Haruka in a hug. Soon Setsuna and Michiru joined Hotaru.  
Haruka laughed, "I'm glad to be home, too."  
The words were only partway true.  
  
That night the Outer Senshi went out to eat at a sea food restaurant. They were half way through the meal when Haruka felt sick. They made it home just in time for Haruka to rush to the bathroom and vomit.  
"Are you alright?" Michiru asked, stroking Haruka's hair.  
Haruka nodded. "I think that it was a combination of being shaken around by that yoma, and then eating the sea food. Mix all that and the excitement of returning home."  
"Oh, poor 'Ruka." Michiru kissed Haruka's cheek.  
"Here, come to bed..."  
Haruka tried to smile. Oh God...  
  
Although her stomach still hurt, Haruka managed to make it to school the next day in time. Immediately afterward, she dropped Michiru off, and headed to the track, intent on running a few laps.  
After just fifteen times around the track she was winded. Well, I haven't been getting to the track enough ...only three times a week since I moved in with Mamoru  
She headed for the locker rooms.  
"Hey, Haruka-san!"  
Haruka whirled at the familiar voice. Elza Gray  
The girl bounced up, not looking winded at all,  
Haruka noted with some bitterness. "Hey, Elza-san."  
"Whatcha doin?" Elza asked.  
"I'm headin' home," Haruka immediately settled into the other girl's pattern of speech, as was her habit.  
"Really?" Elza looked surprised, "How long have you been here?"  
Annoyance prickled at Haruka. "Long enough."  
She snapped, whirling so that her back was to Elza. "Ja ne, Elza-san."  
Not seeming to notice Haruka's irritability, Elza called back in her usually cheerful way. "See ya, Haruka-san!"  
  
When Haruka arrived back home, she was in a terrible mood. Today had been strange for her, with all the adjustments, and then that meeting with Elza Gray...today certainly wouldn't go on her "Days to Remember" list,  
that was for sure.  
"Haruka," Setsuna called, seeing the other Senshi standing out on the deck, the cold March wind ruffling dishwater blonde hair. "Haruka, are you coming in for dinner?"  
"No," Haruka called back. "I think that I'll just stay out here."  
Setsuna shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
Biting off a nasty retort, Haruka sighed. She missed Mamoru, and felt terrible for leading Michiru on.  
It was true what Setsuna had said, Michiru could never hate her. In fact, she would always love Haruka, no matter what she suspected the wind Senshi of doing behind her back.  
I wish that I could tell someone, Haruka thought to herself. She went over her options. I can't tell Usagi or Michiru for obvious reasons, and the Inner Senshi are too loyal to be trusted. Hotaru is too young to understand the scope of this. She smiled, But Setsuna isn't! Then Haruka's smile faded into a frown. But she's Michiru's friend, too. I couldn't put her in the middle of this  
Haruka sighed, knowing that she had worked herself into a position that no one would envy. Looking for a way to dispense her tension, Haruka wandered back into the house, looking for her swords. Unlocking a cabinet in the living room, she pulled out to perfectly balanced long swords, admiring their split leather grip, darkened with age and use.  
Haruka had always liked swords, and collected them with the same earnest as she did cars. Now, as she carried her two swords out the back door, feeling the cold damp sand underneath her bare feet, she couldn't help but feel the rush of adrenaline that accompanied a sword practice.  
Walking close enough to the water that it could splash on her feet, Haruka crouched, legs braced and swords at defensive angles. She held the position for longer than a minute; extremely alert and relaxed, although her muscles appeared taught with concentration.  
Then she sprang in a mad flurry of block and parry,  
her swords silvery blurs in an otherwise calm atmosphere.  
Eversince she had begun, her teachers had stressed that a competent sword master use not just the hand that he favored, such as the right, as in most cases, but both.  
Since that day, Haruka had worked doggedly at the feat,  
trying to eliminate the natal tendency to favor a certain limb.  
Now, twirling and dodging invisible enemies, Haruka knew that all of her training had paid off.or had it?  
She felt slightly unbalanced, and attributed it to not practicing in a while, since her blades were perfect.  
Haruka continued in her death dance, still feeling slightly off-balanced. I'll just have to practice more often, she decided, weaving a defensive figure eight.  
In her mind's eye, she could see the enemies, growing in number every second.  
She broke the eight with a high and a low sweep from each sword, ducking. One sword tripped a faceless enemy, and her duck saved her from the sword of another,  
which instead skewered one of it's own.  
Gathering momentum, Haruka spun, catching a blow on the hilt of her sword, the action shocking pain through her arms. Meeting the enemy's gaze, she let out a growl.  
Her mind had conjured a huge beast with the body of a woman with the head of a snake, and a furry body. A scorpion tail jutted proudly from its backside.  
The leader! her battle crazed head cried.  
Throwing her weight into her swords, she unbalanced the monster, and it flew back a few steps, her sword flicked out, gouging its left shoulder. The creature howled in pain, and it's tail snaked out at Haruka.  
Blocking, Haruka ducked, letting momentum carry the tail farther than it should have gone. As the creature staggered, Haruka plunged her sword into it's ribcage,  
letting the other sword flick down to slice it across the lower legions, spilling foul smelling intestines.  
Gurgling, the monster hit the ground, twitching its limbs. Blood frothed from its mouth, and it's eyes started to glaze.  
"Dead Scream!"  
A glowing orb hit the monster and it screamed,  
instantly dissolving into dust. Haruka whirled. There stood Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Neptune. Sailor Saturn was running out of the beach house, raven hair flying behind her back.  
"Haruka!" Neptune cried, rushing up to her girlfriend.  
She hugged her tightly, then looked up into Haruka's face.  
"Are you alright? Why didn't you transform?"  
"I..." Haruka stumbled. She closed her eyes,  
shaking her head to clear it. "I didn't realize that it was a yoma, or that it was real. I thought that it was a figment of my imagination."  
"What?" Neptune asked breathlessly, de-transforming.  
"It was quite obviously a yoma, Haruka! How could it be a figment of your imagination?"  
Haruka shrugged. "I just really get into my sword practice, that's all. It helps to create enemies to battle, and I figured that that was what it was."  
Michiru was exasperated, but relieved. "Oh well --at least you're alright. I don't knoww what I would have done if you had been hurt..."  
Haruka let Michiru's voice fade, walking with the aqua-haired woman back to the beach house. When they got inside, apparently finished saying her piece, Michiru scurried off to practice her violin. Haruka walked into the kitchen, still in a dream-like state.  
Grabbing a rag, she cleaned her swords thoroughly,  
refusing to let her mood lead her into disrespecting them.  
Finished cleaning her swords, she placed them back into their case in the cabinet. Locking it, she returned the key to their proper hiding place. Sighing, she leaned against the wall.  
"Haruka!" Michiru called, "We've all decided that we want ice cream...drive us?"  
Although she wasn't in the mood for driving, let alone twenty-dollar ice cream, Haruka knew that her bad mood wasn't reason enough to wreck the good time that they were sure to have.  
"Alright," Haruka called back. "Be there in a minute." Grabbing her coat, Haruka took her time getting into the living room, hoping that her reluctance showed,  
at least a little.  
"Ready?" Hotaru asked excitedly.  
Haruka grinned, her heart warming. "Ready, Hime-chan."  
"Give me a piggy-back ride to the car, Haruka-papa!"  
Hotaru cried. "Please?"  
Although her muscles still ached from her grueling sword practice, Haruka was determined not to let it show.  
"Sure. Climb on." She bent over, and Hotaru scrambled onto her back. Wobbling over to the car, Haruka stopped to fish the keys out of her pocket. "Ride ends here,  
Hime-chan." Haruka informed her young passenger.  
Groaning, Hotaru jumped off. She climbed into the backseat of the car, and Setsuna got in, sitting beside her. Michiru and Haruka got in, and they were off in an instant.  
By the time that they found a year-round ice cream parlor, it was getting late, so they decided to stop and get videos. Michiru rented Music of the Heart, Haruka rented Driven, and Setsuna rented some movie subtitled in Chinese, called Raise the Red Lantern (AN: great movie.  
Getting home, they all fought over the TV. Finally,  
Hotaru went into her room, to watch her movie on her own TV. They drew straws next, and Setsuna won.  
After thirty minutes of conniving Fourth Wives and deceptive Second Wives, Haruka's eyes hurt. She decided to go see what Hotaru was watching.  
Wandering over to the girl's room, Haruka knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Hotaru replied in a monotone, obviously enthralled with her movie.  
Haruka smiled, and pushed open the door. Hotaru was sprawled on her bed, propping her head up by resting on her elbows. She glanced out of the corner of her eye.  
"Oh," she said, "Hey, Haruka-papa."  
"Hey, Hotaru." Haruka replied. She sat down on the bed next to her adoptive daughter, making sure that she had closed the door behind herself. "What are you watching?"  
"Old Yeller."  
Haruka stiffened. "Oh?" she asked tightly,  
remembering the day that she and Mamoru tried to capture a boar, and she had used Old Yeller as her argument.  
Hotaru nodded. "Shhh." She whispered, waving her hand at Haruka. "It's getting to the good part-  
with the boars."  
Haruka choked on a sob, and Hotaru glanced at her papa. Doing a double take, Hotaru grasped Haruka's hand,  
sitting up on the bed. The light from the TV in the near darkness gave her an eerie glow.  
"Haruka-papa?" she asked.  
"I'm alright." Haruka answered, sniffling.  
"Oh, it's okay..." Hotaru trailed off. "Everything turns out alright; I've seen this movie before. But,"  
she continued with her childlike innocence, "If you get scared, you can hide your eyes in my shoulder."  
Haruka laughed lightly. "It's okay, Hime-chan."  
She got up. "'Night."  
"Good night, Haruka-papa." Hotaru returned, still looking concerned.  
Good God! Haruka's mind screamed. What's wrong with me?  
  
Haruka walked quickly through the aisles at the grocery market--it was eleven thirty on a Saturday night,  
so barely anyone was there. Haruka usually hated grocery shopping, but she didn't mind it being her turn this time,  
seeing as it gave her an opportunity to think.  
Today was April fifteenth, and she had only seen Mamoru a few times since, usually on weekends, when all the Senshi got together.  
I wonder how he's been doing without me? The thought came unbidden, and with it a wash of bitterness.  
Stop thinking like that, Haruka chided herself. He loves me, and I love him...no problem there. But she wasn't governed by her heart, and knew the difference.  
"Haruka!"  
The voice broke Haruka from her reverie, and she spun. "Mamoru!" grinning madly, Haruka raced up to her love, hugging him tightly.  
"I've missed you..." Mamoru trailed off, gazing lovingly into her eyes.  
"And I've missed you."  
The two continued to talk as they shopped, their conversation turning from polite chatter to politic and religious debates. Soon that too turned to talk of them as a couple, and there, they found no answers that they would accept.  
"I wish that this was easier." Haruka said. "I wish that we didn't know the future...didn't know Chibi Usa, didn't know about Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.  
I wish that it could just be us, together, now."  
"But it is." Mamoru said, smiling. "We're us,  
we're together," he showed her his watch, "And look!  
...It's now."  
Haruka sighed in exasperation, smiling. "Don't tell me why I love you, Chiba."  
Mamoru shrugged, nonplussed. "Probably for the same reasons that I love you, Tenou."  
Grinning, Haruka kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"Tag!" she cried, ducking behind her cart. "You're it."  
Laughing, Mamoru dashed around the cart and after Haruka, who was already racing toward the furniture.  
Because she was laughing, Mamoru had an easier time catching up with her. Hiding behind a couch, Haruka panted, still laughing in between breaths.  
Striding purposefully around the couch, Mamoru locked his gaze on Haruka's. She stopped laughing, and smiled. The time for running was over.  
Catching her in his embrace, Mamoru kissed Haruka,  
leaning her against the couch for support. Grinning into his mouth, Haruka wrapped her arms around him, as well.  
Mamoru levered her down onto the couch, but Haruka let out a squealed, "Ouch!"  
"What?" Mamoru asked, sitting up.  
Haruka was rubbing her breasts gingerly, "Did you...?"  
Mamoru shook his head. "My hands were behind your head, remember?"  
Recalling, Haruka nodded. "Guess I've been exercising too much."  
Mamoru agreed. "Are you alright now?" he asked,  
putting his forehead against hers.  
Haruka grinned, nodding, and their lips met again.  
"Ehem."  
They jumped up, only to see an elderly couple gaping at them.  
"Sorry." Haruka mumbled.  
While walking back to their carts, the two remained mostly silent, glancing at each other now and again,  
just to smile and look shyly away.  
"Haruka," Mamoru broke the silence. "What are you doing tomorrow? Do you think that you could get away from the family and meet me at the park or something?"  
Haruka winced. "'Fraid not." She answered. "I entered a new race, and had to take a physical exam. My results'll be ready tomorrow."  
Mamoru sighed. "We've got to see each other more,  
'Ruka."  
Haruka nodded. "Got to."  
By that time they had reached their carts. "Well,"  
Mamoru said, taking his. "I've gotta go."  
"Ja ne."  
"Yeah, ja ne."  
  
Haruka wasn't in a very good mood as she rushed to her appointment. She didn't see why they couldn't just give her the results over the phone...but then again,  
this company had always been that way: impossible.  
Hoping to make this quick, Haruka rushed out of her car, slamming the door. Trotting to the front door,  
she pulled it open and hurried inside, rubbing her hands together in the cold.  
Shuffling up to the front desk, Haruka signed in and took a seat in the waiting room. Picking up a racing magazine, she proceeded to leaf through it, stopping at articles that caught her eye, and skipping past articles written about her.  
"Tenou: Haruka." The desk clerk read from her list.  
"That's me." Haruka said, standing up and trying to smile.  
"The doctor will see you now, Mr. Tenou."  
Haruka let the misconception pass unchallenged as she followed a nurse out of the room, down hallway,  
and past a great many doors. Her shoes made clipping noises against the marble floor, but the nurse seemed used to it.  
"In here, please." The nurse instructed, opening a door for Haruka. "The doctor will be along to see you in a few minutes."  
Haruka nodded good-naturedly, but let her thoughts run, wondering why she had been told that the doctor would see her, if all she would be doing were waiting in a smaller room without racing magazines.  
"He-llo." The doctor drawled, his voice entering the room before he did.  
"Hello." Haruka greeted.  
"Well, well, well," the doctor said. "So you are the famous Haruka Tenou."  
Haruka nodded. "'Fraid so."  
"I'm doctor Winston." Dr. Winston was an elderly man, with a British accent. His white hair was combed neatly, and he smelled of burnt incense. "But you may call me Doc."  
Haruka smiled, instantly liking the old man.  
"Now." 'Doc' had pulled out a few sheets of paper while he was talking. "These are your results from the last test," he said, "And these are your results for this test." Handing them to Haruka, he smiled warmly. "You're healthy as a horse, young lady, and certainly in your prime." he looked at Haruka kindly. "But do you suppose that it's very safe for you to drive in your condition?"  
Fear gripped Haruka. "My condition, Doctor?" she asked cautiously.  
Doctor Winston smiled kindly. "You don't need to hide it, Ms. Tenou. You're early enough in your pregnancy that I can't forbid you from the race...but far enough that I would be careful--"  
"What?" Haruka asked breathlessly. "I can't  
be pregnant!"  
Now Doctor Winston looked at her closely. "Hmmm.  
Can't be, you say?" he asked, taking the papers from her and looking over them again. When he finished, the doctor looked her directly in the eye. "You are, then, not sexually active?"  
"I--" Haruka stopped herself.  
The elderly doctor continued as if she had not answered him. "You have not skipped your cycle?"  
"I'm very athletic," Haruka came to her own defense,  
"I don't always get one."  
"Have you been experiencing unexplainable mood swings, nausea, tenderness or swelling in your breasts,  
or strange eating patterns?"  
Haruka hung her head, the truth not escaping her lips.  
Doctor Winston nodded once. "Well, then, let me be the first to congratulate you, Ms. Tenou. According to this test, you should be in your twelfth week right about now..."  
Haruka let the doctor's words fall past her,  
unheard. The same words paraded through her head ceaselessly.  
A baby...?  
  
Haruka was at the garage, sitting in her racecar.  
Her chest felt tight, and the urge to cry nearly overwhelmed her, but no tears would come.  
Well, Haruka, now you've done it. She thought.  
Now everyone's going to know the truth, and Mamoru will probably leave. The idea brought tears to her eyes,  
where they had not come before.  
"Maybe he won't leave," she whispered. "Oh, God,  
please don't let him leave..." her legs were becoming cramped, so Haruka got out of the car slowly and began walking around the garage, trying to work out the kinks.  
Whatever happens, she knew, No good will come of hiding this from him. Now she scoffed. Like I could  
Her decision made, Haruka walked out of the garage and over to her yellow Ferrari, which was parked in her registered parking space. Getting in, Haruka pulled the car out of the parking lot, and started driving in the direction of Mamoru apartment.  
How am I going to tell him this? Haruka wondered.  
And what of the baby? As much as she resented her unborn tenant, the thought of aborting it rankled.  
Adoption was always an option, but suppose it turned out to be a Senshi? Should that happen, it'll need both me and Mamoru  
Haruka still couldn't come to term with the idea of being a mother. Me. Tenou Haruka...a mother? Just the thought was ludicrous.  
By now she was at Mamoru's apartment building.  
Haruka glanced at the clock on her car's dashboard.  
Five thirty-two. He should be home. Or, she snarled,  
Out with Usagi. Her mood managed to turn sourer yet,  
and she slammed the door with more force than was required.  
Walking into the apartment building, Haruka pondered over what she would say on the occasion that Usagi was there. I could just say that Michiru and I had another fight, so I came over to talk it out with Mamoru...No  
she discarded the option. She'll just want to help, and once I've spilled out a good lie, she'll go and wreck it by calling Michiru  
Reaching the elevator, Haruka pushed the button and waited impatiently. There was a 'binging' noise, and Haruka stepped into the elevator. Much too soon, the ride was over, and she was on Mamoru's floor. Taking a deep breath, Haruka strolled out into the hallway and over to a door that she knew by heart.  
Resisting the urge to just walk right in, Haruka knocked on the door, praying to any deity who may hear,  
that Usagi would not answer the door. Her prayers were answered when Mamoru opened the door. His eyes lit up when he saw her.  
"Haruka," he smiled, ushering her inside. "God,  
it's good to see you." He bent to kiss her, but Haruka turned, only granting him her cheek. "Haruka...?" he asked, trailing off. "Is something wrong?"  
Haruka nodded mutely. "We need to talk."  
Nodding his understanding, Mamoru lead her to the couch, waiting for her to sit before he did so himself.  
Haruka was looking down, dodging his piercing gaze.  
"Now," Mamoru smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You know that I went to pick up my test results today." Haruka said, stalling despite herself.  
"Haruka," Mamoru took her hands in his. "Are you alright?"  
Haruka laughed, but it sounded more like a sob.  
"Haruka...?" Mamoru released one of her hands,  
putting a finger underneath her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. Deep blue met two puddles of ocean blue,  
and searched, trying to find whatever it was that troubled his love so. Finally he broke the gaze. "You're pregnant,  
aren't you?" he asked quietly.  
Haruka nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. A tear slid down her cheek, but Mamoru brushed it away.  
Pulling her into his arms, Mamoru held Haruka gently, as if afraid she would break apart. "We're pregnant,"  
he whispered, his grip tightening slightly. "And I love you." Haruka started to cry, and Mamoru rocked her gently,  
back and forth. "Oh, God...!" he whispered, his voice excited. "We're pregnant. Pregnant! A baby...our baby!"  
"You're not upset?" Haruka asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.  
"Upset?" Mamoru chuckled, pulling far enough away that he could look her in the eye while he spoke.  
"Not in the least. Nervous, a bit...excited, Hell yeah."  
His gaze turned serious. "Look, we made this baby together,  
and we'll handle this together."  
Haruka nodded. "But what of the others?"  
Mamoru shrugged, leaning back into the couch, his arm around Haruka's shoulder. "What of them?" he asked.  
"We'll have to tell them sometime," Haruka reminded.  
"No one would believe us if we said that Michiru impregnated me."  
"Well," Mamoru thought aloud, "When they do find out, there'll be trouble; and we want to enjoy this pregnancy as much as we can."  
"You mean as much as you can," Haruka teased.  
"I'm the one who's gonna get as big as the Goodyear blimp."  
"Don't worry about that," Mamoru said, kissing her forehead. "I don't love you because you're beautiful."  
Haruka blushed. "Beautiful?" she asked with a laugh.  
Mamoru nodded earnestly, "Haruka," he said, "I consider you the epitome of female perfection. You're the most real person that I know, and you're not afraid to be yourself. Not to mention that you're brave, but kind, and," he grinned, "You've put up with me so far."  
Her eyes glistening with tears, Haruka gazed into Mamoru's eyes. "Oh, God...I love you, Mamoru."  
"I love you, too," Mamoru grinned, lowering his head and kissing her stomach. "Both of you."  
  
Haruka and Mamoru had agreed not to tell the other Senshi until it was absolutely necessary, on account of wanting to enjoy the pregnancy, and not deal with betrayal and hurt feelings.  
"Haruka!" Mamoru called. "Look at these." He held up a tiny yellow dress, and a little blue jumper.  
Frowning, he asked, "What do you think it'll be? The baby,  
I mean."  
Haruka shrugged, strolling over for a better look at the clothing. They had traveled to the border of Tokyo,  
to go shopping where no one they knew could catch sight of them.  
"It's still too early in the pregnancy to tell,"  
she replied, running her fingers over the satiny material of the miniature gown. She looked at Mamoru, "Do you want to find out, or be surprised?"  
"Be surprised." Mamoru answered instantly.  
Haruka nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I agree."  
The two paused to kiss, and giggle.  
"Well," Mamoru said, putting down the clothes.  
"Since we won't know until them, I don't think that we should break the bank buying dresses and suites."  
Haruka nodded. "We can do the shopping when we tell the other Senshi.because you know, no matter how upset they are, Minako-chan and Hotaru will probably want to help."  
"Yeah, you're right." Mamoru conceded. "Besides that, they can't stay mad forever--especially not when they see what a beautiful baby we've made."  
Haruka chuckled. "Whatever it is, I hope that the baby gets your eyes."  
Mamoru grinned, leaning closer, "And your lips..."  
They kissed quickly, still too excited about the baby to stop traffic with a display of public affection.  
Taking Haruka's hand in his own, Mamoru led her out of that store, and through the mall, until they reached the bookstore.  
"Now," Haruka said, "Here's some stuff that we shouldn't wait to buy."  
Mamoru nodded, leading her to the section marked "Conception, Pregnancy, Birth, and Raising Children".;  
The two parents-to-be stayed in that aisle for almost an hour, then spent the next thirty minutes trying to decide what books to buy, and what books to put back.  
Finally, they were headed off to lunch in the park.  
"Ooohh," Haruka cried. "Let's eat here."  
Mamoru nodded, and the couple spread out a blanket on the ground. Getting up, Mamoru asked, "Okay, how many hotdogs do you want?"  
"One." Haruka replied, "With ketchup."  
Mamoru didn't seem convinced "Only one?" he asked.  
Haruka nodded slowly. "Only one."  
"Haruka," Mamoru said seriously, "You're eating for two now."  
"I know," Haruka replied. "But I don't need to look like it."  
"If the baby's going to get..."  
Haruka sighed, cutting him off. "Fine. Have it your way."  
"Two?" Mamoru affirmed.  
Haruka nodded in aggravation. "Yes, Mamoru--two."  
Grinning happily, Mamoru rushed off to make his purchases. He was back in record timing.  
Probably afraid to leave me here, all helpless and alone. Haruka smiled at the thought, then rose to help Mamoru with the hotdogs. "Thanks," she said, taking her two hotdogs and cup of lemonade.  
"No problem." Mamoru replied, sitting Indian-  
style across the blanket from her. A slight breeze played with his ebony hair, and he kept brushing it out of his face, only to have strands blown back. Haruka had to smile at the image.  
"So," Haruka started, "What do you think we should name it?"  
"You know," Mamoru said, "I haven't given much thought to the baby's name, but it's one of the most important things."  
Haruka nodded earnestly. "It is." Then she grinned. "Hey, don't we have a book of baby names?"  
Mamoru nodded, reaching into one of the shopping bags. "Here it is," he said after a minute of searching.  
"It's called One Thousand Baby Names."  
"Go to the part that lists popular baby names."  
"Okaaay." Mamoru drawled. Flipping through the book, he suddenly let out an, "Aha!" glancing up to make sure that Haruka was listening, Mamoru started. "Female:  
Michiko, Meiko, Miko, Himeko," he took a breath. "Yumeko,  
Hanako, Hikaru, Chiharu, Rika, Sakura and Aiko."  
Haruka thought for a moment. "I like Himeko,  
Chiharu, Hikaru and Sakura."  
Mamoru nodded. "Male: Souichi, Kouichi, Daichi,  
Satoshi, and Hitoshi. I think that I like Hitoshi and Daichi the best."  
"Me too." Haruka agreed.  
By the time that they were back at Mamoru's apartment, they had chosen a few favorite names: Himeko,  
Chiharu, Kamikaze or Sakura, if it was a girl, and Daichi or Hitoshi if it was a boy.  
Right now they were lying, underneath the covers of Mamoru's bed. Both were almost asleep, tired from the days "activities".;  
Mamoru rolled so that he was facing Haruka.  
"Happy?"  
Haruka nodded, her eyes still closed. A faint smile touched her lips, and she wriggled closer to Mamoru,  
sighing in contentment. Mamoru kissed her forehead, staring at Haruka's stomach, which still showed no signs of the pregnancy.  
The thought drifted into his consciousness just before sleep took him. I wonder what the next few months will bring?  
  
Michiru and Setsuna were at the Crown, getting lunch. After they had ordered and were still waiting for their food, Michiru brought up a subject that had been plaguing her for the last three and a half weeks.  
"Setsuna," she started, "Do you think that Haruka's been spending a lot more time with Mamoru-san lately?"  
Setsuna tore her gaze from the window. "Do you?"  
Michiru frowned. She always manages to turn my questions back at me. "Well," she sighed. "I don't know ...but what if Haruka is seeing someone else? What if spending time with Mamoru-san is only a cover?"  
"I think," Setsuna said slowly, "That this is between you and Haruka."  
"Oh, Setsuna!" Michiru cried, ignoring the young waitress, who was setting down their food. "I know that it is, but that's the point; Haruka won't talk to me.  
She claims that she and Mamoru-san just got to be good friends, and that they're out helping each other with school and stuff."  
"But you don't believe her." Setsuna guessed.  
Michiru nodded brokenly. "I just can't seem to trust her, Setsuna...I try, God knows I try; but every time that she goes out with him and leaves me at home, I wonder." Now she met Setsuna's garnet gaze. "I wonder if maybe he's not just covering for Haruka, so that she can go out and see her."  
"Michiru," Setsuna said soothingly, reaching across the table and taking Michiru's hands in her own.  
"I think that before you pass judgment on what Haruka may or may not be doing, you must first speak to Mamoru-san."  
  
It was a cold Friday night on the first of May,  
and Mamoru was just getting off of work. It was raining,  
which made the sky appear darker yet, and a slight fog had just began to set in.  
Shivering, he hurried to his car, only to see a figure waiting by it.  
"Haruka?" he inquired, remembering not to sound too excited.  
"No, Mamoru-san." The figure took a step forward.  
"It's Michiru."  
Now glad that he hadn't sounded excited, Mamoru tried to smile. "Oh...hello, Michiru-san. What can I do for you?"  
"Mamoru," Michiru said, dropping the formalities,  
"We need to talk."  
Mamoru nodded dumbly. She knows! "Here," he said, opening up the car door for her. "We can get coffee."  
"Thank you." Michiru said, slipping into the car.  
After waiting for the car to warm up, Mamoru started in the direction of the Crown Arcade. He figured that just incase something else went wrong, he could count on Motoki to bail him out with some last-minute emergency that just could not wait.  
Parking the car, Mamoru got out, and rushed to the other side, to open up the door for Michiru, only to find that she had gotten out on her own.  
Hmmm... He mused. She must really be upset  
Pretending not to notice, he opened the door to the Crown, and ushered her in. Selecting a booth, they both sat, and a waitress came.  
"What can I get you two?" Unazuki asked cheerfully.  
"Tea." Michiru said, not bothering to be polite.  
"I'll have coffee." Mamoru gave her an apologetic half-smile.  
"Okay," Unazuki said. "That's one tea, and one coffee. Be back in a minute." As she hurried off, Mamoru turned to Michiru, who was looking down at the tabletop,  
and refusing to meet his eyes.  
"Michiru," he started warmly, trying to sound polite, even though her attitude was wearing on his nerves.  
"I'm no good at guessing games, so whatever it is, you're going to have to tell me."  
Michiru sighed, raising her eyes to meet his.  
When she did, Mamoru saw raw determination in her eyes,  
as well as hope and love. "Mamoru," she began, "If I ask you a question, will you promise to answer me honestly?"  
"What's the question?" Mamoru stalled.  
"Promise." Michiru replied coldly. Then, more softly, "I need you to promise me first."  
Mamoru swallowed. "Alright. I promise."  
Michiru seemed to relax visibly, but her eyes remained determined. Looking Mamoru square in the eyes,  
she asked, "Is Haruka cheating on me?"  
Mamoru stiffened. "What?" he choked out.  
"You heard me!" Michiru cried, jumping up.  
Realizing that every eye in the arcade was her, Michiru sat down again. Glaring at Mamoru, she repeated her question in a drawl, pronouncing every vowel. "Is Haruka,  
seeing...another...woman?"  
Mamoru sighed inaudibly. "No, Michiru." He answered. "She's not." Although he wasn't really lying,  
the intent was dishonest, and it pained him.  
"You promised, Chiba." Michiru reminded him.  
Mamoru nodded. "I know. And I was telling the truth; she is not seeing another woman."  
Michiru looked at him keenly, then got up. "Thank you." She said, not sounding as though she meant it.  
Grabbing her purse, she hurried out the door.  
"Wait!" Mamoru called, "Don't you want a ride..."  
she was already gone. "Guess not." He concluded,  
frowning.  
  
Haruka was preparing for her upcoming race, which would be held in a different state/providence. The arrangements had been made for her car to be shipped by plane with her, so now packing was the last thing to do on the long list that had to be done before every race.  
Michiru was in the other room, speaking with Setsuna.  
"So," Setsuna repeated, "You talked to Mamoru.  
And he said that Haruka wasn't seeing another woman."  
Michiru nodded.  
"Then what's the problem?" Setsuna asked. "Don't you trust Mamoru's word?"  
Michiru sighed. "It's not that, Setsuna...I just don't know. You had to have been there, had to have seen the look in his eyes when I brought it up..." she sighed again. "I really don't know what to think."  
"Well," Setsuna began haltingly, "If you really want to know...you could pretend to stay home from the race. That'll give Haruka all week to screw up." I can't believe that I just betrayed a friend  
Michiru gasped. "You're right!" she cried with glee. "Then I would know the truth, without a doubt."  
Then she frowned. "But what of the other Senshi? Won't they be there?"  
Setsuna shook her head. "It's a three hour trip ---by plane--and there's a dance at the school that weekend.  
Plus, Hotaru and I will be staying home this week, too --she can't keep on missing school for rraces, concerts and Senshi business."  
Michiru nodded distractedly. "Perfect."  
  
Haruka was just closing her suitcase when the phone rang. After about two more rings, Michiru answered it. Although she couldn't hear what was being said,  
Haruka could judge that by the tone of Michiru's voice,  
she was disappointed.  
"Haruka," Michiru walked into the room a few minutes later. "I feel really bad about this...but I've gotta stay behind this weekend. Something's just come up, and I need to start practicing for..."  
Haruka let Michiru's voice drift by her, unheard.  
A whole week with Mamoru! Her mind screamed, before adding, If he can get off work and make up a good enough excuse for Usagi. In spite of the setbacks, Haruka had to bite her bottom to keep from grinning.  
"...You don't mind?" Michiru asked, her voice sounding just a bit too hopeful.  
"Well," Haruka said, "I wish that you could go ...but you know what they say: duty calls..."  
Michiru nodded. "Well, I guess that you'll be on your own."  
Haruka shrugged. "I guess."  
"Just you, your car, and the track..."  
"Yep."  
Michiru seemed disappointed, but she let the matter drop. Smiling a bit too cheerfully, she excused herself, and walked into the other room.  
Hmmm. Haruka had a sneaking suspicion that something was afoot, but decided that giving Michiru the third degree only two months after their near breakup would be folly.  
"Whatever it is," Haruka murmured under her breath,  
"I'm sure to know of it sooner or later."  
  
Haruka and Mamoru were sitting around at Mamoru's house, watching TV and making stupid jokes, when Mamoru brought up Michiru's visit.  
"You know..." he said.  
"Yes, I do." Haruka interrupted, grinning flippantly.  
Rolling his eyes, Mamoru continued. "Michiru came to see me the other day."  
"What?" Haruka snapped. Now she wasn't laughing.  
"Why?"  
"She asked me," Mamoru looked Haruka in the eye.  
"If you were cheating on her with another woman."  
Haruka gasped. "What did you tell her?" she asked,  
hanging on his every word as if they were her lifeline-  
which, in a sense, they were.  
"I told her," Mamoru paused to wince, "That you weren't cheating on her with another woman. Since she never bothered to ask about a man..." Mamoru trailed off,  
the rest obvious.  
Haruka sighed, hunching into herself and wrinkling her brow. "She's gonna figure it out, sooner or later."  
Haruka reminded, as Mamoru put an arm around her shoulders.  
She looked up at Mamoru's kind face. "What about Usagi?  
Does she suspect anything?"  
Mamoru shook his head. "Not that I know of. She has too much faith in Endymion and Serenity to believe that anything could happen between Mamoru and Usagi."  
Haruka nodded, sighing. "That sounds like Usagi."  
They were both silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness and warmth that they had never found in anyone else, but shared here. Finally, Mamoru spoke.  
"You want to tell them, don't you?"  
Haruka nodded miserably. "I do." She snuggled closer to her love. "I just don't want to deal with the consequences."  
Mamoru laughed lightly. "Neither do I, 'Ruka.  
neither do I."  
  
Haruka sat in her seat on the plane; alone. The race was today, and Mamoru couldn't make it there until the day after. She only had an hour left to go, but it was sure to be one boring hour.  
Suddenly, Haruka felt a light fluttering in her stomach, like butterflies or goldfish...or like the wind blowing leaves on a cold day. It was her baby, and it was kicking.  
Haruka's face split in a grin, and she gently placed a hand on her stomach, which was just starting to show signs of the pregnancy, but still not enough that Michiru would notice or question.  
Probably just assumes that I'm getting fat  
Haruka batted the thought away, not wanting thoughts of the friction between Michiru and herself to ruin this monumental moment--a true milestone in her pregnancy.  
Never before had the baby seemed so real to Haruka.  
Over a month ago, Haruka had known and accepted that she was going to be a mother--she smiled at the idea, which at the time had seemed ludicrous, but now seemed welcoming ...but now, actually feeling the small life growing inside of her... She couldn't help but fall in love with her unborn child.  
"My baby..." Haruka whispered, her eyes blurring with tears. "No," she amended, "Our baby."  
  
When she reached her hotel, Haruka had exactly three hours to prepare herself for the upcoming race.  
Her car had been specially shipped on the plane with her,  
and was now being escorted to the racetrack.  
After showering, Haruka was picked up in a limousine --which she hated, for the simple reasonn of not being able to drive--and brought to the racetrack, where she would go through the familiar customs of checking and re-checking her car, making sure that everything was running smoothly, then suiting up.  
Wearing a blonde wig and glasses, Michiru was waiting in the stands--waiting, that is, for Haruka to expose herself and her girlfriend. So far, Michiru had to admit Haruka had done nothing incriminating.  
The cars were announced, and Michiru had to suppress the urge to wave at her beloved, therefore identifying herself. Leaning forward in the stands,  
Michiru vowed to enjoy the race.  
  
Rushing into her hotel room, Haruka collapsed on the bed. Another win... she was not unused to winning races, but this was had been especially tiring. Probably due to the fact that I'm four months pregnant. Haruka smiled at the thought. She had always liked children,  
and now not only would she have only of her own, but it was by the man that she loved.  
Plopping down on the bed, Haruka picked up the phone and dialed the number to the beach house that she shared with the other three Outer Senshi. After three rings, the phone was answered.  
"Moshi, moshi." Hotaru greeted cheerily.  
"Hey, Hime-chan." Haruka said, trying not to let her tiredness show in her voice. "How've you guys been doing?"  
"Fine." Hotaru covered the phone with her hand.  
"It's Haruka-papa!" she screamed, obviously to Setsuna.  
Taking her hand off the speaker, she asked, "Did you win?"  
"Yep." Haruka replied, trying to sound modest.  
"I knew it...!" Hotaru squealed.  
Haruka laughed lightly. "Look," she said, "I'd love to talk, Hotaru, but I'm calling long-distance on a hotel phone, so could I talk please talk to Michiru?"  
There was a pause. "She's not here." Hotaru replied.  
"Oh?" Haruka asked.  
"Here's Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said, a little too hurriedly. After a minute or two, and several muffled voices, Setsuna picked up the phone.  
"Hey, Haruka." She greeted. "Hotaru-chan said that you won?"  
Haruka nodded, even though Setsuna couldn't see her. "I won."  
"That's great!" Setsuna laughed lightly. "So when do you think that you'll be coming back?"  
"A week or so." Haruka answered. "I've got a few conference meetings, and some reporters are gonna be coming to interview me in a few hours. Then I wanna go shopping and get you guys something..."  
"Aw, Haruka," Setsuna smiled. "You don't have you do that."  
"No," Haruka admitted, taking the interruption in stride. "I don't. But I want to."  
The two talked for a moment longer, before Haruka brought up Michiru again:  
"So," Haruka said nonchalantly. "Where's Michi?"  
There was a pause, much like when Haruka had inquired to Hotaru about the aqua-haired woman. "She's not here right now." Setsuna answered.  
"Where'd she go?" Haruka asked. "Did she take her cell?"  
Setsuna shrugged, even though she knew that Haruka had no way of guessing her motions. "I really don't know,  
'Ruka." There was a pause. "I've gotta go, though.  
Make dinner and all..."  
"Alright." Haruka conceded, too tired to read into anything. "I'll call for Michiru some time tomorrow.  
Tell her I love her." The last part was habitual, and Haruka gave it no more thought than she did her cowlicks.  
"Ja ne." Setsuna said.  
Haruka nodded. "Ja."  
  
That night, after all of her interviews and speeches,  
Haruka retired to her hotel room, and sprawled across her bed, exhausted.  
Mamoru will be arriving tomorrow. Haruka comforted herself with the thought. Mamoru had decided to drive, and would make it there sometime around six the next morning. He would then get a hotel, and Haruka would call his cell around eight, to make their plans for the day.  
Smiling, Haruka drifted off to sleep.  
  
Consciousness came to Haruka as a splash of warm liquid across her legs. Gasping, Haruka tried to sit up,  
only to find a painful pressure in her pelvic aria nearly incapacitating her. There was a pulsing virtue about it,  
and Haruka knew without a doubt that it was the baby.  
"Ohmigod," Haruka whispered. "This...this can't be happening..."  
But it was.  
Taking a deep breath, Haruka rolled off the bed,  
the movement awakening pain across her spine and heels.  
Grunting, Haruka grabbed her car keys, the keys to her hotel, and her cell phone. Not bothering to grab her coat, Haruka limped out the door.  
The trip to the elevator was pure agony, but Haruka managed to make it and stagger inside. Hours seemed to pass before she made it to the first floor,  
and still hours more while she located her car.  
Damn it all, Haruka thought. Why couldn't I have just let the valet park it  
Finally finding it, Haruka rolled inside the Ferrari, and literally flew from the indoor parking lot.  
As she whizzed down the streets, Haruka realized that she didn't know where the hospital was. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed information.  
"Moshi, moshi--information." Greeted the receptionist. "How may I help--"  
"The hospital." Haruka managed, cutting the woman off.  
"Where are you, sir?"  
After telling the woman, there was a pause. Then,  
"Right up the main street, next to the post office--"  
"Thank you." Haruka hung off, and whirled her car in the opposite direction of the one that she had been traveling in. In a matter of fifteen minutes that seemed far longer, Haruka was parked in the emergency section. A member of the staff ran up to her car, just as she started to get out.  
"Hello, ma'am." He said. "What's your problem?"  
"My," Haruka wheezed, "Baby...it's coming...too soon."  
"Hey!" the man yelled, signaling one of his coworkers. "Over here."  
As soon as the other man arrived, Haruka was placed in a wheelchair, and the three of them zipped into the hospital.  
"Okay," the first man said, "I'll need some information." getting out a chart and a pen, he asked,  
"Last name?"  
Now grateful that no one could recognize her as a female, Haruka answered with the first name that came to her mind. "Chiba."  
"Last name of the father?"  
"Chiba."  
"How many months along are you?"  
"Four."  
The questions dragged on and on, until they reached the emergency pregnancy clinic, on the far end of the hospital. Once there, Haruka was given something for the pain. Shortly after, she blacked out.  
  
When Haruka came to, the sun was shining into her room, and she was dressed in a white hospital gown. The room around her was all white, and it had a clean look and smell to it. The curtains were pulled just enough to shield her face.  
Memories came back to Haruka in a rush, accompanied with pain. Jerking her hand up, she rung the bell next to her bed, and waited tensely for a nurse to arrive.  
Shortly after, a middle-aged woman came trotting into the room, followed by a young male doctor. Both were dressed in white hospital scrubs.  
"Oh, good." The doctor said, taking a seat in an over-stuffed chair next to Haruka's bed. "We were wondering when you'd come to."  
"My baby." Haruka reminded.  
"I thought," the doctor said, "That it would be better to have your husband here with you..."  
"I have no husband." Haruka replied, the words hurting far more than she had expected.  
"Then the last names--"  
"Are just a coincidence." Haruka replied briskly,  
remembering her lie. "Please, doctor," she said, sighing.  
"My baby."  
The doctor sighed, the movement knocking sandy colored hair into eyes that were nearly white. "We couldn't save it, Ms. Chiba. Everything that could have been done..."  
Haruka let the doctor's words trail by her,  
unheard. My baby... Somehow, her mind just could not comprehend such a loss. I never even had it. She swallowed.  
"What was it?" Haruka asked, her voice sounding alien.  
The doctor looked at the nurse. "It was a girl."  
He answered.  
Haruka blinked now. "A girl..."  
The doctor nodded. "Would you like me to contact the father?"  
Haruka nodded deafly. "Five, five, five, one three ten." She spewed out the cell phone number, one that she had memorized by heart.  
Rushing off to attend to it, the nurse cast one last sympathetic look in Haruka's direction, then was gone.  
  
When Mamoru came rushing into the room, Haruka was lying in the bed, her expression devoid of emotion.  
Obviously glad to see him, the doctor got up from his vigil.  
"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said graciously, making quick use of the exit.  
As soon as he left, Mamoru knelt down next to Haruka's bed. "Haruka," he breathed. "I came as soon as I got the call. Why didn't you contact me sooner?  
And where's our baby?"  
Haruka choked. "There is no baby."  
Mamoru froze. "What?"  
Where they had not come before, tears now poured from Haruka's eyes. "A girl," she whispered. "A beautiful,  
wonderful, little girl..."  
"Haruka," Mamoru placed a hand on her own. "I don't understand. What happened?"  
"I," Haruka choked. "Had the baby."  
"Ohmigod..."  
"It was too early," Now they were both crying.  
"She's dead," Haruka sobbed. "Dead, dead, dead." Her tears quickened, and Haruka threw her arms around Mamoru,  
burying her head in his firm chest. "Oh, God, Mamoru,  
she's dead..."  
Mamoru clutched Haruka tighter, rocking her back and forth, as much to comfort her as to comfort himself.  
"We'll get through this," he soothed. "I promise you,  
'Ruka, we will."  
"But," Haruka hiccuped, "I don't want to get through this...I just want our baby back..."  
"So do I," Mamoru kissed the top of her head.  
"So do I..."  
  
The next day, Haruka returned to Tokyo. Mamoru would return a few days later, so as not to arouse suspicion.  
As she walked up the steps to her breach house,  
Haruka felt a definite air of foreboding looming overhead.  
Assuming that it was a side effect of her loss, Haruka slapped on a smile, and entered the house.  
As soon as she was through the door, there was the sound of pounding feet. Setsuna and Hotaru came rushing into the room. When they saw her, instead of looking happy, they looked worried. Then Hotaru grinned.  
"Haruka-papa!" she screamed, jumping into the older woman's arms.  
Haruka took a step back, stumbling. She was still in physical pain from the delivery, but also knew that to limp would rouse suspicion. "Hime-chan!" Haruka cried, smiling. "I missed you. What've you been up to?"  
"Oh, nothing special." The girl replied.  
"Hey, Setsuna." Haruka grinned at her friend.  
As they all headed for the living room, Haruka asked,  
"Where's Michiru?"  
"She'll be back by tonight." Setsuna answered,  
her back to Haruka.  
"Oh?" Haruka asked. "Well where did she go?"  
this time she put a little more force into her question,  
and hoped that Setsuna caught on to it and just answered.  
She didn't mind if Michiru left the house--in fact, she encouraged it--but something just didn't seem right here;  
first Michiru didn't return any of her calls, and was never home when Haruka called, and now all these cryptic answers? It was just gnawing at her.  
"To some musical convention." Setsuna replied easily. If she was lying, it didn't show. Haruka frowned at the thought.  
"Oh, alright." Haruka said belatedly. "I was just hoping that she'd be here when I got home."  
Setsuna nodded in sympathy. "She said to tell you that she regrets not being here for your arrival, but you know life..."  
All too well.  
  
Michiru fidgeted. When she had learned of Haruka's departure, she was already too late to catch an earlier flight and be there first. She didn't have enough energy to teleport herself home, either. So now, here she was,  
on a late flight, knowing that not only would Haruka beat her home, but that she'd sure have some explaining to do.  
"But so will Haruka." Michiru whispered underneath her breath. Although she had planned to trail Haruka,  
that plan had been foiled. She had not caught sight of the Other Woman, either. On that note, Michiru didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed. If there was no Other Woman, then she was being foolish and owed Haruka and apology. But if there was, then she might have lost her one chance to catch Haruka in the act.  
And Michiru was certain that there was another woman. Why, all the clues indicated that there was.  
Michiru remembered that night, on Haruka's birthday, when the blonde had left late that night, then lied about her whereabouts. And then a week or two later, when Haruka had gone out, and they fought. Just the memory brought tears to Michiru's eyes.  
"Haruka," Michiru whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use. "I don't want to lose you..."  
  
By the time that Michiru got home, the lights were out, and all was silent. Taking off her shoes,  
Michiru crept into her room, and changed into her pastel nightgown. Haruka was lying on her usual spot in the bed, and seemed to be asleep.  
Settling into the bed, Michiru was almost asleep when Haruka's voice drifted to her.  
"Where were you?"  
Although the question startled her, Michiru replied evenly, "Practicing with my music coach. I just lost track of time..."  
"Funny," Haruka interrupted, her voice still low and peaceful. "That's not what Setsuna said."  
  
When Haruka woke up the next morning, Michiru had already gotten up. Smelling pancakes, Haruka rolled sluggishly out if bed, wincing at the pain that this simple endeavor caused.  
Pulling on her silken navy robe, Haruka shoved her bare feat into some slippers, and then headed out of her room, and into the kitchen.  
"Morning, sleepyhead!" Hotaru called.  
"Morning, Hime-chan." Haruka greeted.  
Setsuna laughed lightly at Haruka's newfound nickname. "It's ten fifteen, Haruka," She said good-naturedly. "You must have been tired last night."  
Although she knew what Setsuna was hinting at,  
Haruka couldn't help but grin, despite the fact that nothing had happened when Michiru had returned.  
"Morning!" Michiru came in through the back door,  
toweling her hair dry. "I got the newspaper." She tossed it to Haruka, who got out the sports section and the funnies,  
which the blonde shared with Hotaru every day.  
Seeing what her papa had, Hotaru scampered over and sat on Haruka's lap. Haruka bit her lip against the pain, but nonetheless opened the funnies section, and began to read aloud.  
She was half way through when Hotaru interrupted.  
"It's sure a nice day," Hotaru said in a suspicious voice.  
"And we're not doing anything..."  
Michiru smiled, "What are you insinuating?" she asked playfully.  
Hotaru grinned. "Well you see, there's this new movie that just started showing at the mall..."  
"What's it rated?" Setsuna asked.  
Hotaru mumbled something underneath her breath.  
"You'll have to speak up."  
"PG13."  
"Hotaru..."  
"Please!" Hotaru cried. "I'm eleven years old-  
that's old enough if you have a guardian with you."  
"What's it rated PG13 for?" Michiru asked.  
"Some violence." Hotaru replied.  
"Oh, sweety. I don't know..."  
"Please!" Hotaru whined. "It's not like I've never been exposed to violence--I'm the Senshi of Destruction." As she said her title, Hotaru puffed out her chest, posing like a soldier.  
"She has a point." Setsuna sighed.  
"Please..." Hotaru repeated. She turned her soulful eyes on Haruka. "Please, Haruka-papa?"  
Haruka's heart melted. "C'mon, Michi...I think that she's old enough."  
"You would side with her." Michiru pouted,  
pretending to be offended.  
"Well...?" Hotaru pressed.  
Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other. Hotaru could tell that they were talking with their eyes. Finally turning back to Hotaru, Setsuna spoke.  
"It's alright with us."  
  
They had been in the watching the movie for fifteen minutes when the violence began. First three characters were gutted, and then one was skinned. Hotaru watched,  
eyes wide and lips parted in fascination.  
Haruka used that time to think over her problems with Mamoru. Perhaps we should just stay away from each other, she considered, although just the idea hurt. I mean, she continued on that line of thought, What if I get pregnant again? Just the thought of her baby brought tears to Haruka's eyes, but she willed them back. She had learned to want the baby, but knew that it would be better for everyone if she and Mamoru did not have children.  
Suddenly, the girl in the movie started screaming.  
Haruka glanced at the screen in time to see that she had lost her baby, due to some curse that the monster had put on her. That was just too much, too soon.  
"Excuse me," Haruka whispered. She got up and hurried out of the crowded movie theatre, through the mall, and into the parking lot. Finding her Ferrari,  
Haruka sat in it, head resting on the wheel.  
"Oh, God," Haruka croaked, tears obscuring her vision. "My baby, my baby..." she started to cry, sobbing into the steering wheel.  
She had staid like that for another fifteen minutes,  
sobbing gently, when she felt someone stroking her hair.  
The person drew her closer, holding her gently.  
"My baby," Haruka whispered, and the person hushed her.  
After another fifteen minutes passed, and Haruka looked up to identify her comforter. Setsuna looked down at her with what seemed to be sorrow. Now Haruka closed her eyes. "Oh no..."  
Setsuna nodded. "Oh no." her voice was soft, but convicting. She had heard Haruka long before she had comforted her; that was for sure. "Tell me."  
Blinking back tears, Haruka sat up, and launched into her tale. When she was finished, Setsuna was just staring at her.  
"Haruka," Setsuna started gently, "How do you know that he's the better choice? What's the difference between your love for him and your love for Michiru?"  
Haruka smiled slightly. "When I'm with Michiru,  
I feel warm inside, like I just want to get outside and go places with her; see new things, find new experiences ...but when I'm with Mamoru, I feel as though I've constantly got shivers up my spine. I can't breathe,  
but I don't miss it. All there is is him, and I could stay in one place with him forever, and never run out of new things. Time ceases to matter. All that matters is being with him, and the pain of being away from him is almost the same as that of being with him...but never being able to really be with him. Because everyone else is ready to judge--without even considering that these past months have been the best of my life.  
"Being with Michiru is like being forever in a dream. Being with Mamoru is waking up and realizing that you like reality better."  
Setsuna looked at Haruka long and hard. "You know that what you're doing is wrong, though. You're leading both Usagi-san and Michiru on, and endangering the future of the Universe."  
"I know," Haruka whispered, "But couldn't he just impregnate Usagi-san, then leave her?" although she knew the cruelty of her words, Haruka couldn't stop herself from asking that question.  
Setsuna also noticed the choice of words, and winced. "You know that that wouldn't be right, Haruka."  
Haruka nodded sadly. "I know." Now she sighed.  
"God, I wish I could hate her..."  
Setsuna smiled, nodding. "I wish I could hate him."  
"Why?"  
"Because," Setsuna laughed lightly, "He's like Dracula; no one can resist him. I mean, can you name one villain that hasn't been completely taken by him?  
Then there's you, Usagi-san and me..."  
Haruka gasped. "You too, Setsuna?"  
Setsuna smiled. "King Endymion," she said dreamily,  
and Haruka laughed.  
"You're right, Setsuna-chan. You're right."  
Setsuna shrugged. "Aren't I always?"  
Haruka grinned devilishly. "Not by far."  
"Ouch." Setsuna laughed.  
There was a silence, then, "I'm sorry about your baby." Setsuna's garnet eyes had a wistful, clouded look to them. "I would have loved having her around."  
Haruka nodded. "Kamikaze."  
"Huh?"  
"Divine wind." Haruka swallowed. "That's what we finally decided on."  
"I'm so sorry," Setsuna hugged her friend.  
Haruka nodded. "So are we."  
  
The next day Haruka was sitting around, in the beach house. Michiru had a concert in an hour, and was down at the concert hall, practicing and getting ready.  
Hotaru had gone shopping with Chibi Usa and Usagi, and who knows where Setsuna was.  
Haruka had been watching TV quietly, when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she got up off the couch.  
"Coming," Haruka called.  
Pulling open the door, Haruka found herself staring into a pair of hauntingly intense blue eyes. Mamoru let himself in. "We need to talk."  
Haruka nodded mutely--she had known that this was coming.  
Sitting down on the couch, the couple stared at each other for a while, before Mamoru broke the silence.  
"God, Haruka, you don't know how hard this is..."  
"Actually," Haruka said, "I think I do." She smiled up at him apologetically. "I know that we can't continue to be together...what if I get pregnant again?  
What if Usagi finds out, and Chibi Usa is never born?  
Without Chibi Usa, the Senshi would have fallen to the Doom Phantom years ago."  
Mamoru nodded. "I love you."  
"And I love you."  
There was a silence, then, "Come over tonight."  
Mamoru whispered. "Just one last time, then it can all be over."  
Haruka smiled. "Around eight?"  
Mamoru nodded. "Perfect."  
"I'll tell Michiru that I'm going on a walk..."  
Mamoru kissed her gently, then whispered into her ear, "You don't go on walks, Haruka; you go on runs."  
  
That night Haruka didn't get dressed up, or put anything special on. She remained in her college uniform,  
but ran a brush through her hair.  
"I'm going on a run." She said curtly as she passed Michiru in the hallway. "Don't wait up."  
If Michiru replied, Haruka never heard her. She was already out the door and running. Her hair whipping around her face and clothes billowing, Haruka finally let the tears appear in her ocean colored eyes.  
"Being with Michiru is like being forever in a dream. Being with Mamoru is waking up and realizing that you like reality better."  
Her own analogy came back to haunt her. Haruka blinked, and willed her tears away. By now she had reached Mamoru apartment complex. Wiping her eyes on the back of her arm, Haruka strode through the sliding glass doors,  
and into the waiting elevator.  
Reaching His Floor, Haruka slunk over to His Door,  
and didn't bother knocking. Walking inside, Haruka found the lights out, and a table set in the middle of the room with a white cloth. Candles of all shapes and sizes were lit all over the room, more candle than Haruka could count.  
Warm arms encircled her waist, and Mamoru kissed her neck affectionately. Releasing her, Mamoru lead Haruka by the hand to the table, and pulled out her seat for her. As soon as Haruka was seated, Mamoru pulled a rose out of his jacket--it was then that Haruka noticed he was wearing his tuxedo.  
"Oh, Mamoru..." Haruka whispered, taking the rose.  
"I'm not wearing anything special..."  
"Shhh," Mamoru kissed her gently, barely touching her lips. "You look wonderful."  
Then he was gone, into the kitchen. He returned a minute later, carrying a huge silver platter, and two smaller platters. Setting them on the table before Haruka,  
Mamoru whisked off the lids.  
Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and a huge salad.  
Haruka blinked through tears, and smiled gratefully at Mamoru. "Usagi is a lucky woman."  
"Not as lucky as Michiru." Mamoru replied easily.  
The pain that usually accompanied speaking of the Senshi from Neptune and the Moon and eased to a dull throbbing.  
They ate in silence, stealing furtive glances at each other when one thought that the other wasn't looking.  
When they had finished, both cleared the table, and folded the white tablecloth. That done, Mamoru caught Haruka in an embrace, which she returned with equal fervor.  
"C'mon," Mamoru whispered, leading Haruka toward the bedroom.  
Haruka pulled away. "No...here. Now."  
Smiling, Mamoru nodded, and they kissed. And kissed.  
And kissed.  
  
The next few years went by in a blur. There was the fall of Tokyo, and the rise of Crystal Tokyo, and the royal wedding between Mamoru and Usagi. Haruka staid with Michiru...but didn't love her the way that she had before. Michiru's suspicion almost ruined their "relationship",  
or what was left of it.  
Then came the war.  
Diablere had found his way back to their time,  
and was intent on ruling Crystal Tokyo; just as many other enemies had been in past time. The difference was that Diablere was succeeding.  
After the royal guard fell, young men and women were asked to enlist. Two years after that, there was a massive draft. The Senshi tried to help out, but Diablere had rendered their Senshi-powers useless, forcing them into what he called a "fair fight".;  
Neo Queen Serenity was pregnant with Chibi Usa,  
and Haruka was twenty-nine, nearing the big three-o.  
Haruka and Mamoru had only spoken briefly since that night ten years ago, but both thought of each other all the time.  
Now Haruka had received a summons, telling her that she was to come and bid farewell to her King, who would be joining in the battle, and was leaving today.  
The drive to the Crystal Palace was a silent one,  
despite the ohhing and ahhing of the civilians. Although Crystal Tokyo was suppose to be more advanced, they had gone back to using horse and carriage, and seeing as Haruka loved her cars, she was the only one that still used them, and the common folk would scurry about her Ferrari, enthralled by her "horseless carriage".;  
But today their awe did nothing to please Haruka,  
and she honked her horn irritably. Michiru was too upset by the thought of losing a dear friend to comment on her mate's manners, and for that Haruka was eternally grateful.  
Hotaru sat in the back seat quietly, her eyes flicking from one event to another, having done and seen more in her twenty one years than anyone she knew, and,  
therefore, becoming a loner.  
Reaching the Crystal Palace, Haruka was informed that the King would be saying his good-byes on a hill some miles away. Already in bad spirits, Haruka suggested that they just teleport. Her suggestion was met and welcomed, and three minutes later the three Outer Senshi were standing on a grassy hill.  
If you stood atop the hill and turned one way,  
you could look upon Crystal Tokyo in its entirety; and should you wish to look in the other direction, you would see the sky lit by the bombs and magicks being thrown on the battlefield. But directly in front was the sunset,  
and Haruka recognized this hill as the one that she and Mamoru had shared their first kiss on.  
Was it a sign?  
Shaking the thought from her mind, Haruka gazed directly forward, into the sunset. Endymion was making a speech, and behind him loomed some strange aircraft slightly resembling a spaceship. His ship, Haruka presumed,  
and sat Indian-style on the grass, in the "section" where the other Senshi were sitting. Several captains, generals,  
sergeants, and colonels were also at hand, all standing or sitting at attention.  
As the sun set further, the ceremony continued with much pomp. Haruka took this time to survey the hilltop. She saw Neo Queen Serenity, nine months pregnant,  
and sticking out to here-  
The image brought back unbidden memories of her own, short-lived pregnancy, although by now the pain had scarcely dulled the way that Haruka had expected.  
Sitting next to Serenity was Rei, and on the other side, Ami. Luna was cradled in Ami's arms, licking the tears off of Serenity's face. The scene made Haruka wince in sympathy, and she averted her gaze.  
Sailor Pluto was standing at attention with the rest of the military and Makoto was huddled with Minako to Serenity's direct left. Haruka was seated next to Michiru, who was next to Hotaru. Hotaru in turn was sitting next to Ami.  
"Greetings,"  
Haruka's head snapped to her right, only to see Artemis sitting next to her. Diana had not yet been born, but Luna and Artemis had finally become a couple.  
"At last!" Serenity had cried; laughing gleefully as the two furry advisors blushed.  
No such glee colored Artemis' face today.  
Realizing that she had paused far longer than was polite, Haruka hastily replied, "Greetings, friend.  
Quite a somber event, no?"  
"Quite." Artemis replied, climbing into Haruka's lap and onto her shoulder. Haruka stiffened; Artemis had never acted this way with her before, and there had to be some reason for it.  
Artemis must have sensed her discomfort, but he made himself comfortable around her shoulders.  
"Artemis...?" Haruka asked. Despite his small-  
build, his constant weight on her shoulders was starting to ache, and Haruka was getting nervous about what he may have to say.  
"I'm getting a feeling around you," Artemis finally got to his point. "I can't tell what it is...but be careful, Tenou. If you make the wrong decision, worlds could fall." His piece said, Artemis sprang from her shoulders, and scampered over to where Luna was still trying to comfort her hysterical Queen.  
Finally, just as the first stars began to show in the skies, the time came for everyone to bid farewell to their beloved King. First the military leaders all stood and bowed, saluting. Then they all boarded the ship, so that the King might have a private moment with his wife and the Senshi.  
Forming a straight line, as was procedure, the Senshi, one by one, hugged their King. First came Rei.  
She hugged King Endymion, and gave him a charm from her shrine, which was still on Cherry Hill.  
Ami was next. She was crying, but hugged Endymion,  
and gave him a book "to read on long nights" she whispered in his ear, and Haruka wondered if maybe she wasn't the only Senshi that felt more than friendship toward their King.  
Minako followed; she hugged him and gave him a bottle of perfume that Serenity usually wore, so that he would never forget the scent of home.  
Makoto hugged her King, and gave him banana nut bread, saying that if he was going to fight, then he had better eat well. Her laugh sounded strained, though, and she hurried back to her seat.  
Next came Sailor Pluto. She gave him a hug, and some sort of device, obviously for time travel, or fighting of some sort. Smiling sadly, she strode back over to the rest of the Senshi, sitting next to Haruka.  
Hotaru walked up slowly, nervously, it seemed.  
She was warring with the memories of Mamoru that she had,  
and the presence of King Endymion standing before her.  
Finally she just hugged him and handed him a small night-light.  
Michiru was next, and she walked up gracefully.  
She pulled a painting out of her bag, and handed it to him. "I spent years tracking this down." She said softly, and walked away. Looking down, Mamoru saw that it was the picture of him and Usagi dancing that Peggy had drawn over twelve years ago. He thanked her profusely as she walked sinuously away.  
Haruka was to go next, but she moved aside to let Serenity go up.  
Throwing shaking arms around her husband, Serenity sobbed into his uniform, while the King stroked her hair.  
Finally regaining composure, Serenity stumbled back to her friends. Luna and Artemis waved with their tails since they couldn't very well leave their Queen suffering to say good-bye.  
Now it was Haruka's turn.  
Walking up slowly, Haruka pondered what she would do. She had no gift to give, and somewhere deep inside she knew that this would be the last time that she saw her love.  
I wonder if he still feels the same about me  
Haruka wondered, but dismissed the possibility. He's got a wife and a kingdom...and very soon, he'll have a family. Something I couldn't give him. Her mind added bitterly.  
By now she had reached him, and before she could think, Endymion was holding her, as he would never hold her again. She wrapped her arms around him, and now tears sprang into her eyes at the thought of never holding him again. For over a year after they had said their good-byes,  
it was all Haruka could do to stop herself from bursting into tears every time that she saw him...and little did she know, but he cried at night too.  
But now they were holding each other, and none of that mattered. Everything else was the past, and all she could feel was his breath on her neck, and his arms around her slender body.  
Haruka glanced up into his face, and was met by the same hauntingly intense blue gaze as always. Looking deeper, she saw the same pain and suffering as before.  
as well as guilty desire.  
That was all she needed. Haruka leaned in, and as the rest of the Senshi gasped, the protector of Earth and the distant sky ruler kissed, one final kiss, their last.  
  
"...After that, much changed. Haruka was ordered exiled from Crystal Tokyo, and lived out by the ocean,  
in the beach house that the Outer Senshi had lived in back when Crystal Tokyo was still just 'Tokyo'  
"Neo Queen Serenity went slowly insane, and the pregnancy nearly killed her. Michiru was found dead, in her bathtub, soon after Endymion's farewell ceremony.  
She had given Haruka the best years of her life, as well as her love, and both had been taken and not given back.  
"As for the rest of the Senshi and Chibi Usa.  
well, Setsuna disappeared. Some say that she went back to the Time Post, and she must have, because seasons come and go as they should, and no meetings were called to replace her. Chibi Usa now uses her full name of Serenity;  
and although she is only eleven, has taken over the job of High Queen.  
"Sometime after that fateful day the Senshi all received letters telling them of King Endymion's fate:  
taken hostage, and killed in one of those torture camps.  
All the Senshi were to appear for his funeral, but Haruka never showed. When they went to her beach house, they found the letter in the trash, but no Haruka. She was never heard from again, although there have been some 'Haruka Sightings' over the last eleven years.  
"And that's it."  
The children sat back on their haunches, contented,  
although one had to speak up, "So that's it, Lady Diana?"  
he asked the gray cat, thinking nothing about speaking to an animal.  
Diana nodded her head, whiskers dipping. "That's it. There is no more."  
The child scoffed. "Talk of angels..."  
  
Hey!  
  
So...whatcha think? I worked on this fic for a long time. Today (the finish date) is Tuesday, October 09, 2001 1:05:32 PM.  
If anyone knows the Japanese name for Peggy, do tell me. It was so weird having her name there next to all those Japanese ones! ::sweat --' drop:  
Anywhoo, if you liked this fic, please email me at If you want to IM me, my sn is andhomeisnowhere, although I also use AJluvs2Bannoying. Check me out on the ASMR discussion board, too; my sn there is AJ Martinez.  
If you liked this fic, then you'd enjoy my more mature "Chronicles of the Moon" or "Hey, Cinderella" which are both more recent."  
Anyway, if you loved it, hated it, think that the beginning was too slow, or just want to talk about Sailor Moon...email me! I love email, and love having fellow moonies IMing me. for more of my fics and more about me 


End file.
